Let's Play
by Evangeline Dixon
Summary: Pan finds a new girl to play with. Warning: Non-con
1. Cat and Mouse

**Warning: Non-con**

* * *

The seventeen year old girl ran through the jungle, throwing branches to her side as she swept past. She was aware of the dozen of boys chasing her. Their yelling and whooping told her that they were hot on her heels. Turning her head she could see the distant bellow of torch light in the night and she knew they were closer.

It wasn't them she was worried about.

Turning her head to watch the boys behind her, she kept running and running; thorns and clawing branches yanked at her clothes and pulled her back, her dark brown her flailing out behind her.

Suddenly she faltered. In her path was a huge bush of Dreamshade, the thorns glinted darkly with juices.

"Shit," She mumbled, glancing around to see a path out of things.

She turned to the left.

"Hello there,"

Peter Pan was stood directly in front of her, his arms crossed and a huge grin plastered over his face. The girl shook her head in disbelief and tried to run the other way.

Felix, a tall, rough looking boy with a pink scar under his eye blocked her other way. As she stumbled back towards the Dreamshade bush, more and more of the Lost Boys began to close in on her.

"Anna is it?" Pan leaned against a tree, knowing she had nowhere to go.

"How do you know my name?" Anna asked, she was short and the boys were tall and now she seemed very, very, trapped.

"I know everything about people who trespass on my island," The boys came even closer, snickering, clutching makeshift weapons and torches.

Felix laughed as Pan drew his knife, grin still on his face.

Fearing for her life, Anna leapt towards Pan, grabbing for his the blade in his hand with a guttural scream.

All of the boys took a semi-step towards their leader but Pan seemed to have things under control. The small brunette leapt at the knife and just as she was about to curl her fingers around the blade, Pan lifted his arm up.

The girl fell foreward, into his awaiting grip and as she did, he spun her by the shoulders so her back was pressed snug against his chest. Then in one, graceful swoop of his arms, he brought the knife up tight against her neck.

Anna struggled wildly, carrful not to slit her own throat and Pan's twisted laugh rung sweetly around her head. The boys laughter mimicked his own.

"Come on boys," He twitched his lip upwards and he delicately smelt a strand of her hair, "Let's play,"

* * *

"Cuckoo, cuckoo!"

Anna wearily opened her eyes, her blurred vision could make out the dark green figure of the older boy in front of her. As soon as she recognised where she was and who was looming above her, she started to struggled, pulling wildly to free herself. Her hands were bound.

"Now, now, no need to struggle," Pan informed her, "You're tied to a tree and your bonds are enchanted, the likelihood of you escaping isn't even worth my calculations,"

Angrily, she thrashed against her ropes,not caring that they were scraping away the skin of her wrists.

"Why so agitated young lady?" The tall, slender, boy toward above her as he advance. Placing his hands on either side of her shoulders he leaned in towards her face, "We're only playing,"

She spat in his face, flecks speckling his cheeks and his eyes.

He slammed his hand against the tree trunk, directly by the side of her face and she gasped. Slowly, he wiped his cheek with his arm.

"You were so close to getting out of this, how disappointing," Pan looked genuinely upset.

"Disappointing?" Anna mumbled, trying to stop herself from shaking. Pan's calm demeanor put her on edge.

"Oh for you I mean," He licked his teeth, drawing his blade and running his finger down the tip "Not me,"

She cried out and gave another tug on her binding.

"Felix," Pan retreated, leaning back against an adjacent tree he folded his arms.

Felix came towards her, brandishing his make-shift club. Instead of going behind her, he decided to reach around her slender figure. Pressing into her small chest, he enveloped her in a sort of hug so he could reach around and tightened the rope. Anna grimaced as he rubbed against her.

"Fuck you!" She cried, raising her knee, hard.

Felix collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain and struggling to regain his composure.

Pan raised his eyebrows sharply, the slightest shadow of a smile tracing his sweet lips.

"I'm impressed," He grinned, deftly stepping over his fallen friend as he neared the seething girl. Bright red and fuming.

"Let me go!" She cried out against him as he pressed his chest to hers. One hand was placed on her knee, stopping her from doing the same thing twice.

"Actually, lets play a game," Pan ran a finger over the girl's soft, cream face, "You seem like a fighter, a survivor. I like that. So I'll give you chance. What do you think boys?"

Anna hadn't been aware that she had an audience but when she followed Pan's gaze to the trees she saw a dozen boys. Crouching in the bushes and swinging in the trees, each with a leering smile plastered on their face. The worst thing was she wasn't sure if it was directed at her, or Pan.

Pan's question was met with a rousing cry of approval and he turned back towards Anna with that jarring, impish grin.

"Do you like games Anna?" Dragging his hand up, he left it at her wide hips.

"No," She growled, "Someone always cheats,"

Pan laughed and span away from her. The look he gave his men prompted them into roaring laughter as well.

"Well it won't be me because cheaters never win," Pan returned to his position by Anna, the smile on his face spoke determination, he moved his mouth close to the girl's ear, "And I want to win,"

The Lost Boys jibed at the comment and Pan shushed them with a snap of his fingers.

"Here the game we're going to play. It's called Cat and Mouse." He watched as Anna's breathing quickening, her wrists raw from twisting and her panic swelling, "I'm going to give you twenty four hours to run. Away from me and away from my boys. You won't be able to leave the island but if you survive those twenty four hours without being caught, I'll allow you to go,"

Pan watched the elation spark in her eyes, quickly snubbed out by the unlikely hood of the task being completed.

"And if I lose?" She asked, her voice thin and scratching against her throat.

"Well," He asked, the hand on her hip lowering to grip the inside of her thigh with a fierce force, "What's the one thing I can't get on an island full of boys?"


	2. Cheat

She was running as soon as the ties were undone, shoving hard the boy in front of her and sweeping up his large club. Anna darted into the distance, turning to see the ominous line of Lost Boys watching her disappear into the thickness of jungle, a smiling Peter Pan at the head.

Anna narrowed her eyes, she was small and agile and trying to make her way towards the beach or the caves. She was determined, no amount of magic would take away her power of will.

No-one knew why she was here apart from maybe Pan,not even her.

From the moment she knew how to read she read fairy tales and there was always something telling her they weren't just stories. Strange things had happened to her, magical things that she just couldn't explain.

Back at her home she had been swimming in the ocean, like usual, and a storm began brewing. Anna attempted to swim back to the shore but before she knew it the waves were crashing around her, sucking her under with the magical swell of the sea. Under the water she pulled against the pain in an effort to get to the surface but it was too much, as if someone had a grip on her ankles. Soon enough, she ran out of air and everything went a dark, inky, black.

Anna woke up on the shore of a strange island, a huge place covered in jungle, the gentle waves lapping at her belly.

Peter Pan wanted her.

Far away she heard the whooping cries of the Lost Boys set loose and the swaying music of Pan's flute. Something in Anna stirred and she turned back towards the jungle she had just fought through, she cocked her head, music singing to her.

"No," She breathed, she had read too many stories to fall for this.

She placed her hands over her ears and began running again, her amber eyes were wide and staring; every shadow causing her to change her direction.

If she survived this, she knew it was going to be pure luck and a strong, undaunted, will.

Anna thought hard about where she could hide. She could try hiding in the caves, or up trees but she realized that the Lost Boys weren't stupid. Maybe she was better off hiding in plain view?

She moved down to her belly and, checking there was no Dreamshade anywhere, rolled under some foliage. A large fern disguised her dark hair and other pieces of grass and flowers broke up the rest of her figure.

The night was beginning to close in, dusk kissing the horizon and after an hour of lying on her back, alert and scared, Anna finally fell asleep.

Later, the sound of Indian cries woke her up. Anna's eyes snapped open but she stayed still, desperate not to make any noise. The slightest rustle could alert them all.

A herd of lit torches ran past her positon, burning embers glittering to the floor, she wondered how they avoided setting the whole place on fire.

A boot crunched by her head as another boy rushed through, she clutched the club by her side.

"What do you think Pan'll do when he finds her?" Someone laughed.

"Dunno, but you know Pan..." The two boys laughed, "You don't mess with him,"

The laughter rang around in her head way after the boys left.

Anna lay there, not daring to move way after the troupe had fled. Then, she heard the slow and deliberate footsteps of someone, they stood in front of her hiding place and she watched as the owner of the boot tapped their foot impatiently.

"And I always thought Pan was the best at camouflage," He said sarcastically.

Anna recognized Felix's voice and she scrambled to her feet, keeping her distance from the boy's mutilated face and muscular arms.

"Why don't you take your hood down Felix?" She asked, feeling uneasy about the sly smile bathed in shadow.

"The only person I answer to is Peter Pan," Felix growled.

"Listen," She smiled sweetly, the sarcasm dripping from the snarl, "No hard feelings about earlier, right?"

Anna narrowed her eyes as she poked the bear, watching his lip curl up in a growl and his hand tense on his weapon.

Suddenly, she heard Pan's frivolous laughter jumping from tree to tree.

"Pan!" She cried out, glancing through the trees to try and spot him but his voice was changing direction too many times for her to pinpoint the position.

"You won't find him," Felix grinned, raising his makeshift pick axe and draping it over his shoulder, "He's not here,"

Anna furrowed her brow. Slim, angular eyebrows, knitting together as she let out a confused exhale.

"You mean he just knows where I am?" Felix nodded, the red scar twitching, "Then he's cheating!" She cried out, furious and betrayed by the notorious Peter Pan.

"I wouldn't call him a cheat if I were you," A degree of panic entered Felix's terrifying face as he looked around.

"I'm not cheating Anna," Pan's smooth voice floated into her right ear and she gasped, "I'm playing the game,"

She whipped around to her right but there was nothing there but miles of jungle.

"You're a dirty cheat Peter Pan," She shouted out, a low rumble of frustration in her throat.

"You're making me angry Anna," He hissed into her left ear, close enough for her to feel his warmth and for a piece of her hair to be blown away by his breath, "You won't like it when I'm angry,"

He hissed the second sentence into her right ear again and the confusion made her shake her head in an effort to get rid of the imp.

"Felix!" Pan cried from seemingly miles away and it was only then that Anna realized that this wasn't Cat and Mouse, this was Gladiators.

There was something they didn't know about Anna.

She raised her scarred and hardened knuckles to eye level and made a relaxed fist, dropping to a low stance.

Felix ran at her, huge grin plastered on his ghastly face. He would be a good looking boy if you took away his war scars, Anna sadly realized as he came for her.

Felix brought the stone pick axe down in an arc above his head. As it crashed down Anna put her hands up, catching the blunt stone as it aimed for her head.

The boy tried to bring it down with his strength but Anna held fast, her left foot sliding into the damp ground as she held on.

With a cry she brought her knee up into his stomach, expecting to knock the wind out of him. Felix let out a puff like a balloon losing air and as his grip slackened Anna ripped the weapon away from him. Turning to toss it into the undergrowth.

Felix gripped her shoulders and hoisting her face into a tree trunk. The contact dazed her, sparks appeared behind her eyes and she struggled to see in a single vision as Felix began to drag her backwards., back to Pan.

Anna clasped her hands together and drove her elbow backwards into Felix's chest, twice. She felt something crunch.

As he turned her towards him, she cracked her head against his, despite the perpetual ringing and remnants of Pan's flute that was swirling around hers.

"Bitch," Felix groaned as she clutched his cloak in a balled up fist, hoisting him closer.

Anna punched him in the face and felt her own knuckle split, despite the hard skin she had developed there. Her own blood mingled with the red, black in the night, leaking from Felix's smashed punched him three more times.

She dropped the boy and he crumpled to the floor, writhing and clutching at his misshapen nose.

Anna stared down and breathed hard.

"It's a good job you weren't attractive in the first place," She seethed down at him.

Her knuckles were shredded, dirt and blood lodged in between strips of broken skin. She dabbed at her nose and found a small, scarlet drop of blood leaking down and, feeling upwards, a sore patch on her forehead that would no doubt turn to bruising.

"I'm impressed," Pan spoke from everywhere, "But you shouldn't hurt my boys,"

Anna threw her arms up, welcoming.

"Come on Pan!" Anna cried out, "Come fight!"

"Not yet Anna," His British voice oozed a confidence that made her cold.

She sighed and stared around, expecting to see him sitting, cross legged, in a tree.

"Not yet," Pan whispered from directly behind her but when she turned to look, he was gone, or was he even there at all?


	3. Arrows

**Thank you for all the follows everybody! I would love some more detailed reviews if anybody has the time. It really let's me know what ****_you guys _****want from this fic.**

* * *

She stared at Felix, hoping he wasn't going to make a huge recovery in the next minute. Anna didn't want to risk it, she took off running again.

By now she could see the cliffs as the end of the jungle, the steep drop off that led to the stormy, dark sea. It was still night time and the ocean looked like a blanket of ink, crashing against the stone of the cliffs.

Glancing around, she thought every tree was moving and every boy was hiding just to spring out and watch as she pissed herself. Anna still felt dizzy from her scrap with Felix and, as she tenderly touched the purpling patch on her forehead, she became aware of her mild concussion.

Anna stumbled, hoping she could regain her composure, and tried to move ahead, tried to make her way down to the cliffs. She stared round at the clawing fingers of the trees and the looming, laughing, shadows that seemed to be closing in around her. She wanted to find somewhere to rest, to hide from the threat of torch light.

She wondered how far she had wandered from Felix and Pan but she wasn't completely sure if she was ever away from Pan.

The thought sent a shiver trailing through her and she shook with the sudden chill, turning to examine the trees. She wasn't sure what type they were but they stretched up larger then any tree she had ever seen, shading the already dark jungle in night, she pondered how any light even got through in the daytime.

Trying to discover a place to rest, Anna paced deeper into the jungle, sure every step she took was a trap. The girl was weary, not stick thin but curvy, she was cold now and it was mainly from fear.

The apprehension was apparent, she had been brought up to be careful. And now, as she crept through the foliage with her body low to the ground, she was being as careful as a mouse when it realized the cat was close.

Anna spotted a mossy ledge with a kind of dirt, alcove under it and decided this was where she would stay. Laying herself on the ground, she expected it to be moist, the dark green moss looked sodden but instead, it was bone dry, she doubted there had been rain in a long time. Still, the ground was freezing cold, Anna didn't mind.

She rolled herself into the alcove and stared up at the muddy ceiling, roots crawled out of the dank undergrowth and insects swarmed over those. Anna was used to sleeping in bad conditions but there was something else preventing her from sleep that night. Every tree seemed to hold an abnormal shadow but as soon as she blinked, her mind re-arranged it into something much more ordinary. Still, Anna couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her and at one point she couldn't have sworn she saw the shape of someone sat cross legged in the tree but it was only her eyes playing tricks on her...

Anna had a restless nights sleep, full of intrusive dreams and that devilish smile. She had woken herself up with the sounds of her own shouting, jolting upright in her naturalistic bed.

The morning sun was glinting at her through the trees, the only reason the white light made it through the canopy at all was because the leaves were so thin.

The Lost Boy's must have had to rest too because she couldn't hear the strange, elusive, cries that had haunted her dreams last night and no one seemed to be around.

Anna took full advantage of being alone and rolled out of her spot. Her long, wavy hair had stuck to her cracked lips, more white than purple. Untangling herself she wiped the dried blood from her nose and stood up.

The small girl fell backwards with the head rush and landed on her bum, her green, hunters eyes widened in embarrassment. She was still dizzy from the head trauma but had managed to sleep the worst of it off.

All she had to do was survive until this afternoon and she was home free, providing Pan made good on his promise.

She had a feeling Pan only played by his own rules.

Anna knew if she got to the shore she would be better equipped, she could find a weapon and places to hide. Maybe she could even take on Pan, she knew she could fight him off if he stopped using all that fucking magic.

Outwardly she growled at the thought of Peter Pan, there was no way she would let him get inside her head. Maybe he was already there.

Then something stopped her.

A noise.

From behind her.

The pull of wire.

Anna froze and the sound of wire tightening made her slowly turn around, spinning on the flat of her foot. She stared at the teenager gripping the bow and arrow, the bowstring pulled back towards his chest and the arrow with the steel tip poking out from his fingers.

Anna inhaled.

The teenager raised his eyebrows and smiled toothily. He loosed the arrow.

Anna gasped for air and then the force of the arrow struck her hard in the shoulder, yanking her backwards and throwing her down on the ground.

"Ahh!" She screamed out, the arrow was embedded in her right shoulder. She clutched at it, her eyes attempting to block out the pain as her back arched, lifting her off the ground.

Her panicked and pained breaths were the only sound she could hear, blood rushing in her ears. A bird sang in the distance. Anna was aware of heavy footfalls coming towards her.

Anna turned onto her back, staring at the boy advancing on her, the grin on his face was still avid. The bow had been dropped to his side and now he was coming towards her, coming to claim his prize.

Beginning to retreat, Anna scrambled away, pushing herself further and further away. Anna looked down at the stick protruding from her shoulder and winced.

Her eyes flickered from the guy to the arrow to any possible escape route.

Reaching up, Anna wrapped her hand around the stick, close to her soldier and yanked.

"Ahh!" Her primal cry startled the boy but he kept coming.

Sharp tears pricked at the edges of her eyes as she tried to pull the arrow head out again, wincing again and grimacing against the pain. The arrow was stuck. With another harsh pull, Anna saw the edges of the arrow push against her skin,white points appearing as the arrow under it tried to break through but it wasn't quite enough to pierce it.

"Come on," She begged.

The Lost Boy bent down, his menacing face dangerously close to hers. He snatched at her shoulders and ripped her towards him.

This was it.

Anna howled out in excruciating pain as she wrenched the arrow from her shoulder, tearing it through the skin and clearly out of her body with a splatter of blood.

Blood began pulsing from the wound but Anna knew she didn't have time to treat herself right now. With a driving force of power she slammed the arrow back down into the boy's shoulder.

He howled out, falling off her in the same amount of pain she had been in not two minutes ago.

Hand slipping in blood, Anna tried to gripped the open wound. She scrambled to her knees and watched as the boy flailed about, something glinting in the pocket of his coat.

Anna grabbed the knife and ripped it from his pocket. Then, turning, she tripped and fell, still holding on to the pulsing puncture. Getting up again she spared one last look at the boy wriggling in the ground, seething and cursing her.

"You fucking bitch!" He screeched in a falsetto voice, mewling and crying in pain. He was only young, younger than her, about fifteen.

Anna sprinted off throughout the jungle, sobbing with intense pain and faltering from the blood loss. She desperately needed shelter and, looking at the knife, a fire.


	4. Game Over

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the reviews they've all been so lovely. Feel free to tell me any idea you have for this story or anything you want to see happen, I love ideas! If you spot any mistakes or have any suggestions feel free to PM me or let me know in the reviews!**

* * *

Anna whimpered to herself, her breathing was erratic and came out in short bursts as she rocked back and forth, hugging her knees. She tried to stop herself but it was a ritual that seemed to diminish the pain however it did nothing for her fear. It was raging through her like wildfire, tearing away any reasonable sense of calm she once possessed.

The girl had suffered worse, from worse people...or so she thought. Now it was beginning to dawn on her the power that Pan possessed: His magic, his devious and mischievous behaviour and how easily he let one of his boys attempt to kill her.

Anna clutched her shoulder, the bleeding hadn't slowed and now her hands were stained cherry red. The white of her long sleeved shirt was butchered with blood and pulls in the fabric, let alone the huge tear by her shoulder.

Her hand was trembling and she couldn't stop herself from violently convulsing.

She held her blade in the fire she had created, her pallid and clammy face glowed orange with the flames.

The cave she was sat in dripped eerily, echoing off the walls and mixing with the crackle of the flames. Anna stared up at the gigantic, sloping, ceilings disappearing into blackness as they crawled away from the light.

Shivering from both panic, blood loss and paranoia she watched the reflective surface of the knife glow red. Eyes wide with fear, her teeth chattering, she waved the blade around and slowly the piercing orange pulse began to dissipate to a cool silver.

The reflection in the knife showed a sallow faced stranger, swaying gently. Anna tried to pull the courage together but every time she raised the knife it felt like her heart stopped. Every fiber in her body was fighting with her, telling her not to do it, telling her she was wired specifically to keep sharp objects and fire away from herself, not put them together.

Anna tried to steady her breathing but she couldn't seem to keep the air in her lungs for long before she had to expel a shaking exhale. Bending down, her forehead touching her knees. Anna's hair spilled easily over her legs and nearly down to the barren floor in her crunched up place.

Anna squeezed her staring eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain of what was coming.

She counted to three.

One...Two...

Anna slammed the flat of the hot blade down onto her shoulder. Hard.

The pain was so intense that she couldn't even make a noise to indicate it. All she could do was open her mouth in a feverish pantomime, suddenly clenching her teeth together and letting out a tense whine of resilience. Involuntarily, her body threw itself onto its side, rolling her fetally onto her stomach and forcing her to drive her face into the cold, hard ground.

The fat blade covered the extent of the wound easily and the searing heat cauterized it successfully with little effort of Anna's part, except taking the pain.

Wearily she sobbed, drained completely of energy. Her chest rose fitfully to accommodate each trembling breath, bright green eyes shot open to scan around the room anxiously. Anna knew she had little time left and her cries of pain had no doubt alerted Pan and The Lost Boys to her hiding spot.

Anna's tired eyes wanted to close, they fluttered drowsily and willed her to let them rest but she wouldn't.

She stood up: staring, shaking, sweating.

The puncture wound was pink and rubbery but at least it was closed and no longer bleeding, she just had to make sure it didn't get infected but she was sure she could handle that.

Wincing, she ran a thumb across its puckered surface and then pulled up her white shirt so she could conceal the wound.

Anna left the fire blazing and abandoned the cave, shading her sensitive eyes from the blinding light of the morning as it slowly made the transition into afternoon. Anna preferred the dark.

She was so close.

If she made it to the coast by the afternoon she would be home free, free, freedom, free to go, free to leave, free.

Stopping by the mouth of the cavern, Anna rested her head and took a couple of deep and calming breaths. Restoring of will power she urged herself to go on.

"Game over Anna,"

Peter Pan stood directly in front of her. His arms folded. Again.

That pretty, troublesome, grin etched onto his face.

Anna choked and suddenly struggled for breath. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. She had been so close, just a couple more hours.

Now, in a second, everything she had worked so hard for had been ripped from her, just when her fingertips were grazing the surface.

"No," She rejected his rules.

The knife was still clenched in her hands, knuckles turning white. As Peter's expression dropped to a cold, straight line of pure incredulousness, Anna turned the blade into her palm, gripping it between finger and thumb.

With a defiant cry she launched the knife through the air. It spun round as it somersaulted towards Pan, cutting down the distance with a swoosh.

Abruptly, it stopped.

Peter had the weapon gripped firmly in his fist, the tip of the blade was kissing his shirt just above his heart. Pan raised his gaze from the implement in his hand to Anna. The growl forced his jaw into a square, all harsh angles and terrible lines.

Anna's lips parted in shock, his speed and accuracy were incredible and now she had thrown away her only weapon.

Pan's face transformed from a snarl to an immoral smile of achievement. He had won and there was nothing that Peter Pan liked better than winning.

Anna took off running, she sprinted towards the shelter of the jungle, heading for the cover of darkness.

"Boys!" Pan extended the syllable as he called upon his lackeys.

And they came, creeping out of the forest with their demented faces and awkward, childish weaponry. They didn't holler or shout now, they were deadly silent and advancing on her.

Felix was one of them and, judging by the squashed tomato of his nose, he was still pissed. He strode towards her, grabbing one of her arms.

Anna tugged away from, ready to destroy him this time. She drew back her fist and just as she went to bring it down another boy snatched up her other arm.

She squeaked in protest at her incapacitation. Sparing a glance at Pan.

Felix ripped a knife from the belt of a brother standing close by. Felix kicked the back of her leg with his thick soled boot and she fell to the floor with a cry of pain. Anna's knees hit the hard packed ground, she muttered her protests quietly and fought the tears in her eyes.

Looming over her, Felix's shadow made Anna crane backwards to look up at him. As she exposed her neck Felix stuck the his knife point at the soft skin of her jaw line, enough so she could feel the pin prick of threat.

"I hope Pan let's the Shadow take you," He growled in a low, seething, whisper that made her swallow against the lump in her throat.

Pan laughed, musically and strolled slowly up to Anna.

Her knees, ached but she still thrashed wildly against her captors, growling like an untamed animal.

With a nod from Peter, suddenly the tension in her arms slackened and Anna dropped to the floor. Throwing her hands out, she stopped herself from face planting the floor. Pan's boots entered her vision but she didn't look up, dark hair forming a protective barrier against her and the sociopath.

"I won't apologize Anna, you lost our game," She watched him pace the floor through her veil of hair, "And now we're playing by my rules,"

With a second, slower nod from Pan, Felix grinned, he'd been waiting for this.

Felix lifted his knife and, bringing his hand down in a huge, aggressive arc, smashed Anna over the head with the heavy handle.

The lights in her eyes extinguished and she fell onto her face at Pan's dominant feet, her slackened body was sprawled sleepily on the floor and as Pan removed his boots from beneath her mess of chocolate hair, Felix tossed his knife from one hand to the other and howled at the sky


	5. Perfect

Pan paced. He had been pacing for ten minutes in an exaggerated silence, up and down the camp. Heavy footfalls mimicked that of a nazi officer surveying his captives.

A huge roaring bonfire served as a focal point for the boys standing around, they shuffled uncomfortably, each one avoiding Pan's gaze.

These were the days they feared the most. Usually Pan was good, Pan was fun, there was a reason they were following him after all. Peter Pan was fair, he did not cheat, he did not lie, he was loyal to all of them. There was a reason they didn't want to go home. However, Pan was a leader, Pan dealt out punishment, Pan could be cruel. There was a reason they cried in the night.

His dark, eyes were narrowed like those of a jungle cat. His whole face was cast in shadow, generated by the roaring flames. The orange embers leapt from the burning pile and attacked Pan's boots but as he walked, he extinguished each assault from the glowing wood.

When he was pushing his authority or invoking his power, people were scared of Peter Pan.

Silent and with a knife in his hand?

Pan was terrifying.

"Anna is our guest," Pan was speaking to his knife.

It was a different one to the one he had before, Pan had many.

This one was a large Bowie knife, straight backed with a riveted wood scale handle. Pan stared at his straight-faced reflection, his nostrils flared with his anger but other than that, there was no indication of his fury. Delicate, skilled fingers stroked the sharp edge of the blade, not even flinching when a bead of scarlet surged to the surface of his finger.

Peter turned, the only thing that separated him and the boys was the bonfire. Each one shuffled uneasily, wondering who he was going to choose.

Felix was sharpening arrows, he was the only one was wasn't staring intently at Pan's every move. Felix was angry and when he was angry his anger overrode the loyalty he had for Pan.

That bitch was going to pay.

Besides, Pan wouldn't be talking to him anyway.

A thick spread of purple was sweeping across Felix's swollen nose, trailing under his bruised eyes. It made him look tired and the blood from his cut had congealed in a black mass.

"We don't hurt guests," Pan launched the knife and it struck a tree across the clearing.

One of The Lost Boys cried out and dived for shelter.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Pan walked towards the quaking child. With his eyes still locked on the rolled up body, Peter withdrew the knife from the tree trunk. He bent down.

"Devin!" Pan cried, the intonation indicating he was anything but mad, "When I said that nothing should be laced with Dreamshade, I thought I made it clear I didn't want her dead,"

It wasn't as if the boy was listening. Sure, he was staring at Pan with wide, innocent eyes but in his head he was blocking out the words with the relief of still being alive.

"B-But Pan I-I didn't k-kill her," Devin stuttered, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

Pan swept the boy's fringe to the side with the tip of his knife, drawing it down across his scarf and further south over his mauve cloak until it rested at his heart.

"That's right Devin, you didn't kill her," Peter gave a weak, brittle, twitch of a smile, "Which is why I won't kill you,"

Devin sighed with relief, his heart slowing down from the speed it had been at before. Never put anything past Pan, that was the general rule.

Peter got to his feet, towering over the recovering boy.

With a slash, Devin's cloak opened with a tear and a thin line of blood appeared by his shoulder. The young boy grasped at it with a yelp, looking shocked as he scrambled away from Pan, expecting more.

But Pan was done, and his smile had spread into wide, knowing, grin. Lifting his hands up he threw the boys into pandemonium and they began to dance around the huge fire, whistling and whooping as they donned their animal masks.

Shaking, Devin got nervously to his feet, fitting a fox mask onto his head as he began an attempt to join in with the camaraderie.

With a sardonic grin on his face, Pan left his wild boys and the glow of the campfire in favor for a damper, darker place.

* * *

Peter Pan watched her sleeping. Well, she wasn't sleeping, she was out cold. Besides, the rise and the fall of her chest was there and that counted as sleeping to Pan.

Anna was back in the same position she had been in twenty-four hours ago, tied to one of the trees. Pan would have preferred for her to not be so constricted but he didn't want any of the hassle of her running off. Not that it would have been hard for him to catch her.

He pondered how long she would be in that state and he didn't particularly want to leave her alone with Felix on the prowl. He felt protective over her, like she was his prize or his property. His very own Lost Girl.

That was the reason she was here. She thought he didn't know, like she was here of her own accord, even by accident, but it was him that had called her to this place and he was determined to change her. To break her and make her one of his own.

Suddenly, Anna began to stir. Her head rose from her chest and she groaned painfully.

"Ohh God," She moaned out and the way she did made Pan swallow and shift on his seat.

Silently he watched as she roused herself, slowly realizing where she was.

"No," She hissed, pulling against her ties and bucking furiously, "Fuck! No!"

She slowly gauged that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been knocked out in. Instead she was wearing a very Pan-esque, off the shoulder, peasant dress. It was made of dark green material and the dark, crips leaves of the forest, a thick, brown belt, pulled it together. The boys of Neverland were no seamstresses, the dress had a very uneven hem and reached her knees at some points and her thighs at others.

Her head turned and her and Pan locked eyes. He raised hs eyebrows and got to his feet.

"Where are my clothes?!" She demanded, "Who did this?!"

"Don't worry, I made the other boys turn away," Mockingly, he stuck out his bottom lip, "They can so hard to control sometimes though,"

Anna's mouth dropped open at the thought of them seeing her naked, unconsciously she clenched her legs together.

"What do you want P-" She couldn't bring herself to say his story book name.

Pan seemed to enjoy that, a slow, sadistic grin elated his face as he came towards her.

"P-P-P?" He taunted her, jerking his head in mock puzzlement, "It's Peter Pan, Anna. I'd of thought you have known that by now,"

Pan closed in on her, into her personal space. In fact, he was so close now that he was butchering her personal space.

"What do I want?" He repeated her question, leaning into her he whispered in her ear, "You,"

She roared out in aggravation and kicked her legs into the form in front of her. Miraculously, he was suddenly a foot away from her, laughing.

"You're here because of me Anna. No family, no friends, all alone in the world, fighting your way from situation to situation. Unloved by anyone and everyone. I wanted you here and I got you here,"

"No, that's not true," She shook her head frantically whilst trying to untangle herself from the rope, "None of that's true,"

"You're a fighter Anna and I like that but you and me both know that the world is a cruel place. You need a home, people in your life...a family," He kept his distance.

"I'm fairly sure that what you want me to be has _nothing_ to with family," She seethed.

Peter was looking at her with that strange expression he had. The curve of his narrowed eyes spelled danger and passionate hate burned in them but the smirk he was wearing on his lips said he was having fun and that any attempts of anything were futile, because he was going to win.

"I don't _want you_ to be anything Anna, but I do know what you'll become," He took a step closer to her and then stopped again.

"What about your little game? What was that for?"

Pan grinned and shrugged.

"I like games," He started to stride about, his hands joined at his back, "No, I wanted to see you fight, I wanted to see you_ survive_,"

"Surely I failed that then," She gestured with her head at the position she was in.

Pan swirled on his heel, directing his attention to her and closing the distance between them.

"Not in the slightest," He trailed his finger down her arm, lightly, barely touching the skin, "It was inevitable I would catch you,"

"You tried to kill me!" Anna yelled, her voice rising on a rasping high note.

"Now, that's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Pan pouted, cocking his head to the side.

"You tried," She repeated, staring at the shriveled scar, still pink and sore, "To kill me,"

Pan covered the scar with the palm of his hand, fitting snugly around the curve of her shoulder. His hands were surprisingly cold and his touch made her quiver involuntarily.

"Don't get so het up about it Anna," He ran his thumb and the palm of his hand over her shoulder and trailed it down to her tiny wrist, "It was only a game,"

Anna glanced down to her shoulder, her skin was an unblemished cream, no freckles, no scars, no nothing.

It was perfect.


	6. Second Star to The Right

**Loved the new episode, think I might connect the two story lines but might have to miss a couple key moments out.**

* * *

For the first time, Anna stared deeply at Pan in awe. He raised his eyebrows at her and she slowly shook her head. "How did you do that?!"

Anna asked, gaping at her fresh new skin, replaced with no more than a tickle and the touch of Peter Pan's hand.

Pan shrugged.

"Consider it a gift, something to sweeten our deal," The smile of an imp lit up his face, all teeth and boyish charm. His good looks boded well for him, he was charming and his youth gave him the ability to trick everyone he met.

"We don't_ have _a deal," Anna guaranteed him, scared that the help she had just received was much more than help. It felt like she had just entered a binding contract.

Despite the fact the evening was shining a cold, blue light on the both of them, Anna couldn't help but long for the glow of the fire. Pan was far too threatening cast in shadow. He pushed away from her, his face was stoic but his eyes looked cruel, they implored for Anna to obey them.

"All in good time," He said while turning slowly around, Anna thought he was leaving but instead he stopped. Stood to attention, gazing up at the bright moon like it was a deity he worshiped.

"I know it's been hard for you Anna. Both of your parents dead by their own hand, they made the choice to leave you Anna. No one to care for you, no one to care _about_ you," Pan turned to stared at her intently, his face devoid of any emotion.

"People care about me," She insisted but there was no one coming to save her, no one at all.

"You think they do... it's one of those things that keeps you fighting but we both know it's not true," Pan was taunting her, trying to get into her head.

"Why do I fight then?" Anna was getting angry now, this boy thought he knew her and he didn't, no one did.

"Because the aggression you've built up from days on the street keeps you going, it_ burns_ in you like a flame, I love that about you, it's why I chose you," Anna shuddered at the words, chose her? "But you must have felt like you didn't belong, like you were an outcast Anna. You must have been lonely, unloved, that's why I was able to get you so easily."

Peter came towards her, achingly slow in his steps, the buckles of his boots jangled hollowly. Every step made Anna flinch, he was getting closer and closer now, he looked sympathetic, the first genuine look of emotion she had seen on his face.

"You don't have to be lonely Anna, I can change that"

He caressed a loose piece of her hair and tucked it neatly behind her ear, leaning in close. His hand cupped her face briefly before stroking down her cheek, neck and shoulder with the back of his hand. Peter placed his forehead on the tree she was tied to, close enough to whisper in her right ear.

"I _know _how you want to feel," He whispered to her, "Random men on the street don't count,"

She was mesmerized, he seemed to know everything about her. His breath was hot on her skin, he was gently humming.

_"The second star to the right,_

_Shines with a light so rare,_

_And if it's Neverland you need,_

_It's light will lead you there"_

Anna shuddered.

"Let's play a game Anna, a nicer one this time, one I think you'll like," He had yet to put his hands on her again, both were leaning against the tree, "I'll pretend like you're not some cast off, like you've never been used before and you can pretend I'm your knight in shining armor because, let's face it, I'm pretty close,"

Anna closed her eyes, she was trembling and turned her face away. Pan carefully guided her back to him, turning her by her angular chin.

"All you have to do is believe," His lips grazed hers, nothing more than a whisper like the flutter of eyelashes.

"No!" Anna growled, throwing her head forward and cracking Pan. She kicked out against him and felt flesh.

Pan looked up at her, she caught him off guard and now he was lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows. Pan licked the blood from his split lip as he got to his feet, barely scathed by the incident.

Anna however, was heaving in heavy and undiluted breath after breath. She looked wild, her hair was untamed and flailing around her. She wanted to wipe her mouth with her hand until she ripped the skin from it. It felt unclean.

Pan smiled a bloody and grotesque smile at her, his teeth a frightening shade of pink. Still with his eyes locked on her, he cracked his neck and then his knuckles.

"Fun," Pan cleaned his teeth with his tongue, grimacing with the coppery taste of blood. Then, with a flick of a smile, he walked away from her and Anna's stomach dropped. What was he going to get? The boys? A weapon? Felix?

Pan didn't come back though and Anna spent the next half hour trying to unlock herself from the tree.

In the distance, she heard Pan talking to his boys.

"Enough!" The laughter stops, "Leave it for tomorrow,"

Anna heard the music almost immediately, as if it was right by her and suddenly she felt compelled to go to him. She fought against her ties, trying to pry herself from them using the tree as leverage. She wanted to dance and carouse, wanted to play, wanted to be near Pan and earn his praise.

"You see Anna, I need you for something," Pan said gently from somewhere deep inside her head, "And it's just such a shame that you won't co-operate,"

Anna willed herself to stop but she couldn't, she needed to be with the owner of that voice.

Pan laughed, his voice far away this time, back at the campfire, "Boys, string her up,"  
Two boys came out of the forest. Pan came into view behind them, patrolling slowly over. He watched intently, wry flutter of a knowing smile on his face as one of the boys untied her.

As Anna bolted the other boy swept her up, despite being strong she was no match for him and he hoisted her into a fire mans lift with little effort. Their cackles rang around in her head.

"Pan!" She shrieked as they took her away, kicking her legs against the solid body beneath her, "Peter!"

Peter scowled at her, his eyes narrowed, the smile he wore so frequently was suddenly abandoned..

Anna fought against them as she was slung into the cage made of twigs, grasping their arms and clawing at her captors.

She rolled about inside the prison, beating her fists against the walls and crying out as the cage began to rise. Bracing herself, she kicked at the door, increasing to two legs in a desperate attempt to leave but the cage was thatched well.

"Until later Anna," Pan shouted from below her and, with her vision impaired, she could only hear his heavy footfalls and whistling, changing to a low, melodic voice as he grew further and further away.

_"The second star to the right,_

_Shines with a light so rare,_

_And if it's Neverland you need,_

_It's light will lead you there."_


	7. Bad Things

**Short chapter today, thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming if you have a chance to read this because they really do boost my confidence and give me ideas, you're all lovely x**

* * *

"She's still awake," Felix reported grumpily as he entered the camp.

The other boys were sleeping around the dwindling fire. Pan sat close to it, watching the dying shards of wood, poking it gently with a stick. It was late, and he could still hear Anna struggling in the tree, she hit a branch and flurry of birds scattered into the night.

"How do you know?" Pan asked, not looking up as Felix sat down beside him on the log, rubbing his skull.

"She threw her shoe at my head," My mumbled and Pan let out a loud laugh.

A couple of the younger boys lifted their heads, easily stirred from their sleep but as soon as they saw Pan they faked their slumber right away. Pan eyed them, burning his gaze into the back of their heads, they knew better than listen in to his plans.

"What are we going to do with her," Felix asked, "We're running out of time,"

"How can we run out of time in a place where time stands still?" Pan looked confident but inside, he was growing increasingly worried.

"Magic is dying," Felix insisted, ever the realist, "We need to start taking more drastic measures with the girl,"

Felix stroked the length of his misshapen mallet, face twisting into a snarl.

"Felix," Peter laughed, Felix was acting like he didn't trust him, "Ye of little faith,"

Pan grinned at the full moon, confident in his plan and himself. Felix on the other hand, had his eyes locked firmly on the cage hanging from the trees, twirling his heavy bat around with gentle 'swooshes' through the air.

"She just needs a bit more time," Pan declared, twisting his head towards Felix and withdrawing his own knife. Pan played with it but Felix took it as a subtle threat. It didn't worry him, he'd known Pan too long to be worried about something as trivial as Pan playing a knife.

"We haven't got time," Felix growled from under his hood, "You haven't got time,"

"It won't be hard, we just have to make her believe," Pan moved closer to Felix and though the blonde boy with the messy hair was much taller, when Pan got to his feet, he cowered slightly, "And right now, I think there's two people I have to make believe in me,"

The statement had a quiet bite to it. A bite that reminded Felix of his place and Felix accepted it. Peter Pan was the leader and Felix was perfectly happy being led, so long as he got his fair share of what he wanted.

Felix looked up through the pink of his scar, his eyes descending to stare at the brown leather of Pan's boot. White knuckles clenched around his urge to smash Anna's face in

"I believe in you," Felix promised and Pan straightened.

"Great," Pan beamed, clasping Felix's shoulder gallantly, "Just what I like to hear,"

Pan left Felix on the log and kick his way through the dying campfire.

Pan paced, Pan had a habit of pacing, Pan's pacing was other people's pandemonium.

Anna was seventeen, her parents died when she was thirteen. She spent four years living on the streets, fighting on the streets and believing things would get better. Her belief was true . Peter knew about her way before she knew about him, he watched her steal a book of fairytales and read it over and over in the cardboard box she was living in. Anna loved the stories, such a beautiful parallel to her everyday life, such a lofty dream to aspire to.

Yes, her belief was true and Pan would do anything he could to abuse that power and twist it to his favor.

"All it means is I can't spend as much time on our little plan as I would have liked," Pan was talking mainly to himself, Felix was just an extra character sitting in his peripheral vision. "I would have liked her to have come round of her accord,"

Peter kicked up clumps of mud with the toes of his boots as he walked, a fake look of sadness in his eyes. "But we can't always get we want,"

Pan mocked himself, Pan always got what he wanted.

"I doubt she ever would've come round anyway,"

"She would've," Pan snapped at him, "They always come round eventually...they all come round to my way of thinking...the right way of thinking,"

Felix nodded in agreement and Peter reclaimed his place beside his friend, his only friend.

"What were you planning on doing?" Felix asked, his hand clutching the weapon, "Beating her till she believes in you?"

He grinned, white teeth spreading grotesquely and raising his eyebrows, gaze flickering back to the cage.

"I was planning on talking to her, making her trust me," There was not a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"So lying to her?" Felix smirked, he knew Peter Pan too well, so well that he could predict his next sentence.

"I prefer to say 'playing a game'," Pan smirked. "But as you said, there's no time now,"

Pan walked across the camp and retrieved his flute, it was a different one to the instrument Rumpelstiltskin broke, this one was much more powerful.

Waving it at Felix, Pan trawled, slowly, back to him. Felix smiled at the appearance of the magical pan flute, leering at the beautiful, glossy pipes, tied together with a piece of green fabric..

"There's one way to change our Lost Girl's mind though," Pan played a note and watched happily as Felix twitched, "One way to definitely change her mind,"

"It might be fun for you, but I don't think it's going to save Neverland," Felix grumbled, raising an eyebrow and watching Pan as he crossed his arms and looked longingly at his prisoner.

"You'd be surprised what a night with me can do," Felix rolled his eyes at Pan's cheeky grin. It quickly fell away to seriousness once again, "We just need her to believe we're the good guys,"

Felix paused, staring around at the boys sprawled over the ground.

"We are the good guys... aren't we?" Felix sounded sure of himself, he trusted Pan completely but the rising inflection let in a twinge of doubt.

"Of course we are Felix," Pan plonked himself down, playing a couple more notes on the flute and watching as Felix dug his nails into his own thigh as he fought the power of the flute, "But sometimes good guys have to do bad things...and I'm rather fond of those bad things,"


	8. Believe

The cage came down, shakily. Anna was sat inside it, rolling around and making the wooden prison sway to each side.

Felix hauled on the roped mechanism by the side of the tree. Pan stood directly in front of the cage, waiting for it to be lowered down to his level. He was clutching the leather boot that she had left behind.

"Here you are," Felix smirked, bowing lavishly to Pan, "I guess I'll leave you alone,"

"Thanks," They exchanged looks as Felix passed, making his way back to the camp.

They had waited two whole days. Left her stewing for two whole days. Felix came and threw a dish of water at her a couple times a day but he made sure to pour away half the amount Pan gave him to give her, just to be cruel.

At the end of the second day Pan made up his mind.

There didn't seem to be anyone coming for her, there was certainly no rush in that respect but Pan had started to notice things. Not as many animals or fruit on the trees, the boys becoming restless and less enthralled with the flute and a certain disillusion with him. They seemed to be losing faith in him.

"Oh and Felix?" Pan asked him, putting his hand out and stopping Felix in his tracks, "Don't come by if you hear any noise...alright?"

Felix grinned and nodded slowly before peeling off from the meeting and striding back to the camp.

It was growing late now, Pan had already started a small campfire by Anna's cage, and the boys would be falling asleep after their usual evening of fun and games. Peter needed someone to look after them while he...attended business...and he trusted Felix. Pan did care for the boys after all and he didn't want any of them getting hurt too badly.

Pan opened the door and leaned on it, watching intently the girl huddled in the corner.

"Good evening Anna," The frightened girl sat hunched in the corner, hugging her knees, hair falling over her face, "I bring good tidings,"

Pan held up the discarded shoe and tossed it at her. She caught it and hoisted it onto her foot, careful not to expose herself in the ragged dress. Anna didn't take her eyes off Pan as she pulled on the boot with a grunt.

"Am I free? Are you letting me go?" She said hopefully, crawling towards the entrance.

Peter Pan quickly blocked the opening, Anna looked up and Peter looked down.

"Not yet," He assured her, sticking his open palm under her nose, "But that doesn't mean you can't come out and play,"

Nervously, she wrapped her pale fingers around his tanned, callous, palm. Pan hauled her to her feet.

As soon as she was standing Anna dropped his hand and backed up away from him.

"Don't be so scared Anna, Lost Girls don't have to be scared," Pan advanced towards her, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

Panicked, Anna ducked down and retreated back into the safety of the cage, it wasn't looking as bad anymore. Anna yanked the door towards her and held it tightly closed, just as Pan wrapped his hands around the smooth, bamboo bar, slightly above her own.

His face was broken up by the slats but Anna could tell by the steely look in his eyes and the rising of his chest that he wasn't happy.

Letting go, he gave a tight smile and re-locked the cage door.

Anna couldn't tell if she was happy, or worried.

Peter took a seat on a log directly parallel to her. His aquatic eyes never leaving hers.

Anna watched as he picked something up from the ground. It was a flute, Pan's flute, moonlight flickering off the glossy wood, each pipe was a different shape and size to the other one, all tied together with a green piece strip of fabric.

"Well, as long as we're here, I thought I'd play you a song,"

Pan moved the pipes to his very animated lips and blew, moving the instrument with his slender fingers and creating the perfect melody.

Anna gasped at the sensation filling her body. It was this again, she wanted to go to him, run to him but this time it was different.

There was a yearning in her soul, her hands clenched the wooden bars as she jolted the cage.

Pan laughed, temporarily interrupting his spell to watch the enthralled girl.

"Oh god," She sighed, a warmth spreading through her.

Anna's breathing was coming in quick fire rasps and she fought against the urge to clench her legs together. Every time another note floated from Pan's lovely lips she felt herself shudder. Her head rolled back as the feeling overwhelmed her, consuming her.

Her nipples hardened with a forced shiver from a high note, the stiff peaks rubbed against the scratchy nylon of her dress and the stimulations aroused her even more.

"Let me out," She begged, shaking the door and watching Pan increase the songs pace, her breaths were catching in her throat now, "Pan, please let me out,"

Pan stopped. The flute hanging by his side. He wandered over to the cage and crouched by the entrance.

"Are you ready to come out and play now Anna?" Pan smiled, touching her hand and feeling a spark of electric run between them.

She nodded her head vigorously and Pan happily obliged. The door sprang open and Pan, again, offered his hand. As Anna reached for it this time he whipped out and captured her tiny wrist. Half helping, half dragging her to her feet.

Anna leapt at him, wanting to feel the warmth radiating from his body. Pan snatched up her other wrist and smoothly turned her inwards, so her back was pressed up against him.

"Is this what you _want_?" Pan asked, speaking into her ear and staring hard at the campfire.

"Yes," There was no hesitation, Anna's answer was obedient.

Pan wrapped one arm around her body, keeping her arms down and preventing her from struggling, not that she was. The other he used to stroke her wavy, chestnut hair.

"Do you_ believe_ this is what you want?" Pan grazed her ear lobe with his teeth and felt her nearly dissolve under him, he held her up with the one arm, feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Yes," And so it was what she wanted.

Guiding her to a near-by tree, he gathered both her wrists in one of his hands and kept them pressed above her head, her long legs parted, giving her the impression of an A.

Anna mewled her encouragements and Pan pressed his mouth into the curve of her neck, savoring her feminine scent, mixed with the earthly tones of Neverland, he growled primally against her skin. She ground herself backwards onto him, his skin tight trousers didn't leave much to the imagination, he was hot...and hard.

Pan spun her around so she was facing him and ran his sight temptingly slowly down her body. He grinned and ran his tongue along his teeth.

"Keep your hands there," He ordered and the song was still strong enough that she obeyed.

Pan traced the lines of her curves. Her small but round breasts, slight stomach and larger than usual hips. He stood back, admiring his prize.

"Do you _believe_ I won't hurt you?"

Anna paused, taking in another passionate breath, full of pleasure.

"I believe you won't hurt me,"

She was right..._Peter Pan_ wasn't going to hurt her...but someone might on his behalf.

Peter placed his hands on her hips, digging his fingers in for a better grip as he captured her bottom lip. Anna moaned gratefully, whimpering slightly as he bit down on her perfectly plump mouth.

Pan pulled away with a delicate pop and Anna looked at him with lust filled eyes, wider still with anticipation and the slight hint of fear.

"Lie down," Pan watched as Anna sunk down, stretched across the dirty floor, illuminated by gentle firelight, accentuating her curves.

Peter Pan clutched at his belt, watching the trembling girl on the ground as he whipped it from his wait. He hung the thick leather on a nearby tree.

"Tell me Anna..." Pan asked as he toed off his boots, "Do you believe_ in me_?"

"Y-Yes,"

Pan felt a glow of magic deep inside him and gasped at the swell, it was golden, he could feel the color...but he needed more and the only person that could give him it was Anna.

"Okay Anna,_ let's play_,"


	9. Run

**Thanks for all the review guys but I'm really awful at writing smut haha! Reviews keep me going and help me in updating so fast. The longer the better!**

**I love you all and thanks for 10,000 views!**

* * *

Anna woke up in the dead of the night, the fire dying to one side of her and a waning moon casting a bright white light over the clearing she was situated in, it was clear enough to see in the sparkle of silver light.

Her legs were tucked in tight to her body and curled up to her back was Pan, his hand slipped carefully over her, fingers grazing the back of her knees.

The girl didn't dare move. There was nothing covering them, that was just where Pan told her to sleep. Lying there on the cold ground, stifling warm air was almost tangible around them and Anna lay rigid, staring into space.

Anna exhaled, slowly, so as not to wake Pan and stared wide eyes around her. She was still wearing her dress, she didn't recall taking it off at all but it was now hitched up around her waist, she tried to pull it down but quickly realized Pan's hand prevented it going any further than her thigh.

Oh God, what had she done? What did she enter with Pan last night? What strange things did she commit to whilst under his spell?

She thought about it for a while, trying to rationalize it before giving up and placing it far from her mind.

Anna was sure that Pan was awake beside her but he was making no effort to show her, his hand keeping her in place.

The trees swallowed her silhouette with their own shadows splayed messily across the ground. Anna stared, frozen, at the dying coals inches away from her face. She willed herself to fall back asleep but she had never been a sound sleeper, often restless.

Instead, she listened to the sounds of the island. The gentle tweeting of a bird in the trees, shaking its feathers and vibrating the leaves before diving off into the distance. Something crawled through the undergrowth, snuffling at the floor. The sound came from behind her but she didn't dare to look. Then she heard it, the quiet, muffled, sniffle of a child crying. It seemed that the sobs were getting louder, different sobs for different boys. Each trying to muffle to sound of their crying.

Anna sat up, her long hair falling around her bare shoulders, strands falling under her dress and catching in her cleavage. Staring across at the Lost Boy's camp, a twinge of pain tugging at her heart as she listened to the gentle weeping as the boys tried to save their masculinity.

She could tell they were sad, too sad to conceal themselves crying and so they did it in the dead of night when they were sure their leader was fast asleep and couldn't possibly punish them for such inferior behaviour.

Anna suddenly felt an absence behind her knee, Pan had withdrawn his hand. He sat up beside her and yet she still didn't dare turn and look upon that pretty face.

"What's bothering you Anna?" Peter asked, resting on his knees as he tried to catch her eye, "I wouldn't want you feeling... Used,"

She didn't get to see the twinkle in his eyes or the slight smile that swept across his face at that point.

"The Lost Boys..." Anna answered quietly, "They're crying,"

Pan narrowed his eyes at her back, annoyed at her pressing accusation.

The boys thought they hid it well from Peter, but in actual fact he woke up often to the sounds of them crying. He thought it best not to tell Anna the real reason they were crying. As the magic began to trickle away, Pan's influence got weaker each day as their belief wore thin. Most of the boys had families back home and it was in the dead of night when the only thing keeping them company was endless silence, that they missed them to most. They longed for home, for their mother's arms but they knew dear Peter would never let them leave.

They had made their decision. They had made their choice.

And that choice was him.

"Neverland isn't what it used to be," Pan sighed, "I'm afraid my boys are quite aware of the situation at hand,"

He watched Anna's shoulders tense up and the curve of her shoulder blades stuck out like an angels wings. She let out a broken sob and Pan felt her belief run through him.

"I need your help Anna," Peter said, turning her towards him, leaning on one knee towards her.

Anna moved back, Pan's hands still gripping her shoulders.

Pan wasn't wearing a shirt, it had been discarded somewhere around their play area. His broad shoulders and chest sank down in a thinner waist and hips. Clean, sharp lines of muscle faded away into the shadow of his tan. Pan wasn't extremely burly, in fact he was quite slim, but his arms had the definition and muscle that was keeping her in place and his chest had the lean, taut build that came with hard labor and combat.

"My eyes are up here, Anna," He corrected her and her gaze darted up to meet his mischievous smirk.

Pan dropped her shoulders and she fell back, propping herself up on his angular elbows. Peter clambered to his feet, looking serious as he swept up his shirt from a nearby tree and wrapped it around him, securing it with the leather belt that was only dangling from a branch.

"As I was saying," He swung background to her and saw her pulling ashamedly at her dress,"I need your help,"

Anna looked up at him, pushing his bands further up his arm as he trawled the ground in front of her.

"I don't know..." She muttered, crossing her legs and writing her name with a stick into the hard ground."

Pan knelt down again, closer this time and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Why not Anna? What exactly have you got to lose?" Desperately he tried to convince her, she seemed to be weakening but not enough for him to completely manipulate her just yet, "We're not the bad guys here Anna, the bad guys are the ones you met back home, the ones that said yes when you said no..."

The guessing was brilliant, the guessing was working.

Anna hung her head and her hair swept over her face, she blushed furiously.

"Your life would be better here...you would have a family, you would have me," He stood up again, letting her curl into herself, "But Neverland isn't going to be here for very long unless you help me Anna...help me to help you..."

"I-I-I don't know,"

"Fine," Pan's face hardened and his hand curled around his knife, he quickly let go, "I have a bit of business to attend to, go back to sleep,"

With that, Peter Pan strode away from her and back to the camp.

Anna was left shivering in the clearing. Gazing intently at Pan's fading figure. As Pan approached the crying boys she heard their panicked sniffles and ceased sobs.

Her opinions waned. Pan was a monster, wasn't he? So why did she have a sudden, unbelievable trust in him? Neverland was much better than where you came from, wasn't it? So why was she so desperate to get away?

Pan began to rant, the subtle, sinister tone of his voice meant that he didn't need to shout.

Anna stood, and pulling her dress down to it's usual uneven length, she turned and ran away into the acres of jungle.


	10. Taking Care of Business

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think of this chapter! PM me with any ideas you have or anything you want to see happen!**

**Also, reviews really do inspire me and keep me going so thank you for everyone who leaves them, especially the detailed ones haha!**

**I love each and every one of you!**

* * *

Oh shit. What was she doing?!

It seemed like a good idea half an hour ago, she didn't know what she would do if she spent any longer around Pan. She needed to get away. It was just how long before they noticed.

She continued her sprint through the jungle, looking behind every so often in a routine 'are they here yet' check. There was a striking pain in her side and she almost doubled only exercise she really did was walking, she was thankful for her body since she really did nothing to deserve. Running, however, was not her strong suit.

Anna pulled in repeated, nervous breaths. Her eyes darted from one dark path to the other, contemplating which way to go, even though both would probably end in disaster.

Anna knew that the sun was about to rise. She needed to find a way to go and fast.

Once the sun rose, the boys woke up. Once the sun rose, Pan came for her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck," She mumbled to herself, moving in one direction before backtracking and changing her desired path.

It was beginning to get light, that cold, hazy, gray light that bled into everything. It turned everything paler and misty, it should have been cold, it should have been pretty but instead it left her with a sense of forboding. The sky showed signs of silver with trails of red; there were strands of the sun on the ground, bringing in a glimmer of warmth that was partially interrupted by strips of melting clouds, the sun was nowhere to be seen. Across the sky were traces of violet and gold but most prominently was a strong paradise pink.

Red sky in the morning, shepherds warning.

Anna was sure that the sky was warning her against things other than the weather.

She saw the sky and almost began to weep openly, she was far away from the camp, she knew that.

But was she fast enough?

"Oh fuck!" She cried out, her voice cracking.

Falling to her knees, Anna began to rock back and forth with her head laid in her hands. The girl was muttering to herself, waiting for Pan to come back and kill her.

"H-hello?" Anna heard a voice, her head jerking up.

It wasn't a threatening voice, it was one full of nervousness and apprehension.

"Hello...?" Anna replied tentatively, she was lying in a patch of ferns, half risen from the floor, "Whose there?"

There was no reply.

"Are you a Lost Boy...?" Anna asked stupidly. Why would one of the Lost Boys reveal his position before capturing her?

Anna turned around in a slow circle, able to see more with each second the sun rose another inch, she stared into the trees as she waited for someone to come her way.

"Of course I'm not a Lost Boy!" It was a girl and she was from London, "And I take it from your question that neither are you,"

Anna stared up at the cage. The same type she had been hanging in two days prior to her and Pan's night together.

"Oh my god! How long have you been up there?!" Anna began to frantically search for some way to get the girl down.

The cage swung precariously over the clearing and Anna gasped. The girl in the cage was clearly nervous, she didn't reply to Anna's question, even though Anna had said it loud enough.

"It's alright," Anna said absently as she found the rope looped round a branch, trying to figure out how to untie the thick knot, "You can trust me,"

The girl obviously didn't. She kept her mouth shut.

Anna began to get annoyed.

"Look, do you want me to get you down or not?"

Anna stared up at the wobbling cage, her hands gripping her hips.

"Y-y-yes please,"

A sympathetic smile crossed Anna's lips and just began to get to work on the knot, she pulled at it but the rough fibers stopped her from attacking the tightly fit strands. She hissed at the pain, rope burns began to appear on her palms but she gritted her teeth and tried to get it over quickly. Effortlessly, the rope began to loosen and with a final tug it un looped in her hand.

The cage fell.

The girl in the cage screamed.

It dropped through the air as the rope span through Anna's hands, slicing them open. Anna cried out and clenched down on the rope, she gripped it in her fists and attempted to stop the cage from shattering on the ground.

Anna couldn't hold the weight of the wooden prison and fell backwards onto the ground, pulling the rope with her. Her forehead was moist with sweat as she grasped the rope with all her strength.

The cage bounced upwards as the line was pulled taught.

"It's okay," Anna yelled out sarcastically, drained of any potential energy and panting heavily, "I got it!"

The girl in the cage was too stunned to say anything so Anna just began letting out tiny portions of the rope and concentrating on not letting the cage plummet.

Very, very slowly the cage came down. It landed softly on the bed of ferns and Anna fled to open the door.

She undid the ties that were fixing the door shut and hoisted it open.

Inside was a young girl, only fourteen or fifteen with spirals of blonde hair down to her lower back. She was wearing what looked like a nightdress and was wide eyed with fear.

Anna offered her hand.

"I'm so sorry," She gasped but the girl didn't grab her hand, "Are you Pan's captive?"

Quickly the girls face changed from a look of fear to one of hopefulness. Shakily, the girl put out her hand and Anna helped her to her feet.

"For ten years,"

Anna faltered. "_T-ten years_?"

"Thank you for rescuing me," The girl flung her arms around Anna's slender neck and squeezed, "I'm Wendy Darling,"

Anna plucked the arms from her neck.

"Like, the real Wendy Darling?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded. Anna traded her weight from one foot to the other.

"Wendy...I'm Pan's captive too..."

Wendy retreated, shaking her head, eye wide once again.

"No," She breathed, "Oh no!"

Anna moved towards her, a hand extended in condolence but Wendy moved from it like she was terrified Anna would hit her. There were tears in the girl's eyes, she must have truly thought it was time for her rescue.

Ten years is a long time.

"Why did he take you?" Anna asked softly, hoping she wouldn't cause Wendy to shed anymore tears than she already had.

"It's a long story," Wendy sighed, "We used to be friends. Pan, me and my brothers and my other friend Baelfire. Something happened...Pan changed...He's taken my brothers too...and...and if I don't do what he says...he says he'll hurt them..."

It didn't work. Wendy was sobbing. Quiet, little, polite tears that were barely audible.

"Did he...?" Anna wasn't sure if Wendy would understand what she was alluding too until the young girl's head snapped up.

"Of course not," She bit, her eyes narrowing, "As if I would _ever_ let that _monster _touch me!"

Anna's mouth opened and she let her eyes drift slowly down from Wendy's gaze and fixate on a leaf in the distance. She swallowed, a chill running through her.

Wendy gasped and shook her head.

"Oh my gosh!" She realized what she had done despite Anna's broken protests, "I'm so terribly sorry!"

There was small, briefly awkward pause before Wendy perked up.

"We better get out of-" Wendy wasn't looking at Anna anymore, she was looking past the girl in front of her.

"Wendy, get back in your cage."

Anna didn't turn. She watched as Wendy's face fell and she gave a small nod, retreating backwards into her cage and closing her own door.

No, Anna didn't turn.

She ran.

Anna made a desperate attempt at a sprint and heard Pan laugh loudly, a glass shattering, maniacal, laugh. She made it about three paces before someones arm was wrapped around her waist, hauling her back.

Kicking and thrashing she fought against Pan as he spun her around, trying to get free.

She was thrown down at Pan's feet. Confused, she turned and saw it was Felix who had grabbed her.

"It saddens me Anna," Pan tilted her head up by her chin, he was on one knee, staring at her, "That no matter what I do, you don't want to stay,"

Anna exhaled, excuse-less.

"I don't want to hurt you, why can't you understand that, I just want you safe, it's dangerous here,"

"You're the dangerous one!" She yelled, darting towards him. Felix grabbed hold of her belt and hoisted her backwards. Anna fell face down in the dirt, "Keeping a girl in a cage!"

Pan held her elbow and assisted her in standing as he also got to his feet.

"As a matter of fact, I was simply coming out here to to talk to Wendy about her release," He dusted himself down and nodded to Felix, "Now, will you let Felix take you back to camp?"

Anna paused, glacning from Pan...to Wendy. If she still here tomorrow, she would know Pan was a liar.

"...Yes," Anna muttered.

Pan felt her belief stream through him and licked his lips, savoring the taste of faith.

Felix stepped towards her.

"Feeliiixxx," Peter sang, cocking his head"Play nice,"

Felix scowled but complied, ushering Anna along. They faded further into the distance but Pan held his gaze so when Anna spared one last look at Wendy, he could smile at her reassuringly and turn away.

Peter Pan marched towards Wendy's cage.

"Oh Wendy," He crouched down to her level, touching her hand with his index finger, "I'm so disappointed,"

"Peter I was just-"

"I thought we had an agreement Wendy? And I thought you knew what I promised I'd do if you ever broke that agreement?"

"Peter please!" Wendy cried, bursting into tears.

"Don't cry Wendy, it's a very unattractive quality in a woman," He smiled sweetly, "And I know how much you want to grow up to find a nice husband,"

He sneered at her and she sniffled, ceasing her crying.

"I'll give you one last chance Wendy, because I'm feeling generous but play the game right this time, I'd hate to see you lose."

"Okay," She gave in, sinking backwards into the cage, "Okay,"

"Excellent, now we can really have some fun,"

Pan walked away, grinning happily, everything was going to plan.

"Oh and Wendy?" He did not turn, "Please don't try and trick me...I'd hate to have to.._.take care of John and Micheal_..."


	11. Fairy Godmother

**Completely disregarding last nights episode because no, just no. **

* * *

"Do you admire me Anna?" Pan asked, pacing up and down in front of her.

They were back at camp, and this time they weren't alone. The boys stood around and watched as Pan jibed at her. Anna was on her knees at Pan's feet, she had been there before and she was enjoying it a lot less the second time. Peter smiled down at her but he was angry. As soon as he returned to camp she was brought to him, she knew she shouldn't have run.

"Is that why you let me..." He looked around at the boys with a sly smile, "Well, you know..."

She didn't reply, mainly because it was true. She could see parts of herself in Pan and as much as it sickened her, it was what kept drawing her towards him.

"Or is it because you're suffering from intimacy issues? Is it that you've got to _give_ yourself to a guy before to prove your worth to him?" He sneered at her, launching a kick at the campfire and sending burning sticks flying.

"Or," He paused, nodding to the spectators, "Do you just have a thing for badly behaved boys?"

He winked at her and she felt a shiver run through her body as she was hauled to her feet.

Pan waited for an answer but when he didn't receive one he walked towards her.

Felix wasn't exactly holding her back, he wasn't restraining her but he did have a tight grip on her arm to stop her launching herself at Pan.

"I'm disappointed Anna, I've fed you, clothed you, kept you warm and still you want to leave?" He watched outrage play across her elfish features, "Commitment issues is it? Get what you want and run?"

Pan feigned disappointment, sadness even and earned a thin veil of laughter from Felix.

"You're not exactly treating me right Pan," She bit back, trying to loosen Felix's grip on her.

"I_ tried_ to be accommodating Anna, I _tried_ to be the _'friendly host'_ but _you_ are _my_ guest, and _you_ haven't exactly been obeying my rules,"

Anna listened to the scattered laughter from the Lost Boys, seemingly out of place with Pan's scowl, maybe they thought he was joking again but Anna could see the fury in his eyes.

"All I wanted was to go for a walk," Anna spat at him, throwing his trade mark smile back in his face, "But you couldn't even let me do that, you're not scared of being abandoned are you Peter?"

Pan wasn't buying her excuses.

You needed to obey the rules to play the game.

And if you didn't? Well, then you were nothing more than a cheater in Pan's eyes.

In a split second Pan was inches away from her face, Anna drew backwards but the boys grabbed her arms to keep her still.

"Maybe this will persuade you to stay a bit closer," His hand slammed down over her heart, he was staring at her with a fierce concentration. "Wouldn't want you getting lost now would we?"

Peter Pan always gets what he wants.

Pain shot through Anna, ten times more excruciating then anything she had ever faced and achingly sharp all over her body. Her piercing screams erupted into the air and caused several boys to shuffle uncomfortably, her voice broke but the guttural screams continued to explode from her throat.

Felix clamped his hand down over her mouth, seeing how unnerved some of the boys were getting, he gripped her cheek savagely as he tried to shut her up.

The pain was too much, Anna bit down on her tongue and felt warm, sweet, blood rush into her mouth. As her legs buckled from underneath her, Felix supported her weight, holding her upright so that Pan didn't lose the grip he had on her.

Pan grimaced, forcing his hand down harder as Anna twisted and writhed, tears pouring down her face, he really did seem upset with himself, he was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this.

Then, everything went black and as Anna lost consciousness, Pan removed his hand from her chest and Felix released her and watched her fall to the floor. Anna lay in a sweating, unconscious, ball on the floor, a golden hand print radiating from her chest.

Peter shook his hand like it was hot and stepped away from the body, sighing heavily.

"What did you do?" Felix asked, rolling her head to the left with the toe of his boot.

"I made her never want to leave," Pan growled at the body in front of him.

"...How?" Felix asked as they both looked at the girl.

Peter crouched down low and slipped his arms under Anna's knees and back, lifting the limp figure up. He turned to leave, answering Felix as marched away to his quarters.

"If she gets too far away from me...she'll die,"

Suddenly, Pan stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping Anna. His face screwed up into a tight ball of outrage.

"Felix?"

"Yes," It wasn't a question, it was a confirmation.

"Rally the boys,"

Felix was confused and looked around at the other boys, equally as perplexed.

"What for?"

Pan shifted Anna further into his arms, her head lolling against her chest and walked towards his chambers.

"Someone's come for Anna."

Wendy darling held on to the bars of her cage, she counted the birds in the trees and the amount of animals she saw in the bushes. She counted each Lost Boy that came by her and every leaf that fell down.

She had been there for a long long time and if she didn't entertain herself she knew she was going to go insane.

All her life was waiting, she waited for Felix to come and give her food, taunt her for a while and then leave. She waited for night time. She waited for rescue.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees.

Wendy shrank to the back of her cage, hoping it wasn't Pan or Felix coming to make her cry again.

The bushes parted and through the dark, wooden slats Wendy could make out a shape. The shape was much taller than the other boys and for one terrifyingly horrific moment, she thought it was the shadow.

Then, the creature went further into the clearing. It was a woman, an adult woman with a sword. She circled around, brandishing her sword and the last thing Wendy wanted was to startle her.

The tall, blonde woman whistled twice and a young boy appeared behind her wearing a red striped scarf and a coat too large for him, following the child came a man. They looked like a family.

"Help!" She called out, she had done enough waiting in her life.

Wendy watched their heads snap towards her and the woman pushed her son behind her, drawing her sword but the man seemed to be processing something and began to creep towards her.

"Please help me," Wendy begged and the woman crawled forward.

"What's going on? Do you need any help?" A voice asked from deeper into the forest.

The blonde woman opened her mouth to say something but the man raised a hand to quiet her.

"We've got it," He said loudly as he moved towards the cage. "Wendy?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Wendy shrank away, now frightened.

"It's me Wendy, Baelfire," The man, the adult man, came towards her with a large rock, with a series of smashes he cracked open the lock of her cage.

Wendy stayed stationary, she wasn't sure yet.

"Can it be? It's been so long," Wendy had a kind and trusting heart though and so she flung herself at the stranger and as soon as they hugged she knew he was telling the truth, he was warm and held her tightly, just like when they were children.

"But why are you here?" She asked him, Bae turned around and glanced at the woman and child. Before he could even answer she came foreward, all business. The blonde took Wendy by the shoulders.

"My name is Emma Swan and this is Henry," Wendy nodded at the young boy and turned her gaze back to the woman, "Is there a girl on this island? About seventeen?"

Wendy paused. She dared not make the same mistake again in case Pan followed through and killed her brothers. Her eyes drifted to the ground. Not wanting to be rude or unhelpful she gave a slight nod.

"Is her name Anna?" Emma demanded and Henry moved forward to put his hand on her arm.

"Mom," He said but Emma took no notice.

"Is her name Anna?! Where is she?!" Emma shook the girl in frustration and Baelfire moved behind her to also try and coax her away.

"Emma calm down, we'll find her,"

Emma let go, breathing heavily.

"Please, I need to know," She sounded so desperate, "I'm her Godmother."


	12. Anything At All

**Especially long chapter since I love you all so so much. **

**Psycho sexy Pan is psycho sexy.**

**Also, SwanFire or Captain Swan everyone?**

* * *

"We have to find her," Emma insisted as she pushed through the thick lining of trees, swinging her sword through the air.

"You've got one kid, isn't that enough?" Regina asked sarcastically, yawning as she parted the trees with only her magic.

"I'm done with letting people down," She said through gritted teeth, sparing a look at Henry who was tagging along with Wendy and Neal.

"We'll find her Emma," Killian insisted as he scowled at Regina, she smiled back at him. "Why now though? Why didn't you find her before?"

Emma paused and then went to sit down, she balanced on her sword, speaking to it.

"Her parents weren't the best of people, alcoholics, probably worse. I didn't know them very well...but when they had Anna they wanted me to be the Godmother," She shook her head and stabbed the sword into the ground, "You don't think you'll ever have to live up to that title right? It's just nice. You don't expect the parents to actually die! Anyway, by the time I even heard they...you know...Anna was fifteen and I was...I was still dealing with my own loses."

Henry was still chatting away to Wendy, he didn't notice everyone turning to look at him.

Emma waved them away, guiding them back to her story.

"I just thought that by then she'd be able to look after herself..." Emma yanked the sword from the soil with a spray of dirt, "And now Pan has her and...and.."

She stood up angrily.

It was true, she hadn't been able to take on a new child with the memory of the old one but should it really have taken a prediction from Rumpelstiltskin for Emma to realize the girl needed saving.

Neal laid a hand on her right elbow reassuringly.

Killian took her left, reassuringly.

Emma shrugged them both off and continued walking.

* * *

Anna woke up with a start, her head was spinning and the grotesque memory of the agony she had been in was still hot in her mind.

When she sat up, she looked around. It was morning and she had been sleeping on some kind of roll out, brown, sleeping bag with a heap of autumnal blankets on top of her. A candle was burning at the far end of the room, it was flickering lightly, barely visible in the daylight; what was once a long tapered candle was burnt to nearly a stump. She wondered if it had been on all night.

Anna felt different but she couldn't put her finger on why. It was like a nervous, anticipation, butterflies in her stomach feeling, but the butterflies had been replaced with wasps. There was a sense of unease about the place, a tingling in her fingertips that she knew she could get rid of but she didn't know how.

The walls of the room were snarling and old, a dark brown. Suddenly Anna realized she was sleep in the large, carved out hollow of an oak tree and as she gazed upwards, she saw that the ceiling was at least 9ft.

"Wakey, wakey!" Peter Pan ducked low to enter but was easily able to stand once inside.

Anna jerked the blankets up to her chest to cover herself, even though she was still wearing the dress Pan had given her.

The wasps suddenly dissipated but she still felt nervous, maybe it was the cool breeze creeping up her thigh. Anna pulled the covers over her bare legs.

"No need to be shy Anna," Pan said flirtatiously, "I can promise you that, although not exactly brilliantly behaved, I am a gentleman,"

Pan tossed her and apple and she caught it one handed, managing to hold on to the blanket. She looked up expectantly.

"Breakfast," He told her and turned to leave.

"What happened last night?!" Anna exploded, launching the apple at the back of his head.

Pan moved slightly and the apple whizzed past him, thudding against the wooden wall and rolling, bruised, to the floor. It came full circle and stopped as it touched Anna's finger tips. Peter turned and looked at her, exasperated he sighed.

"You like games don't you Pan?" She sat up, glowering at him, "So why don't we play mine. I don't give you anything you want until you explain this all to me or until you stop treating me like a prisoner!"

Anna was shouting now and she slammed her fist down on the bedding to punctuate her point.

As she was ranting, she didn't see the sly smile that was wriggling across Pan's delicate features. It was only when his laughing became so obvious she stopped talking and watched as he shook his head.

"I've_ played_ your game Anna, I've played by _your_ rules and it's taken _quite a bit_ of effort on my part...but rules are meant to be broken,_ aren't they_?"

The stoic face gave nothing but contempt away and he turned to leave again.

"What have you done to me?! You lying, cheating, promise breaking, rule bending, psychopathic, cowardly,_ bastard_!" Anna's hand tightened around the apple once again, her fingers digging into it's flesh.

With a flick of her wrist she summoned all her energy and strength to send the curve ball flying towards his head.

Pan barely batted an eyelash as the missile streamed toward him. Anna should have known his reflexes were sharp but when he caught the apple, the stalk was a mere whisper away from his cold eyes.

Lowering his hand, Anna watched, open mouthed as his fingers clenched the fruit. Squeezing it until the juice ran down his hand and he dropped the sodden ball of mulch to the ground.

"What did I do to you?" Pan unclenched his fist and made an unsettling cracking noise with his fingers, "Why don't I just show you instead,"

Pan flicked the juice from his hand, leant down and grabbed her forearm.

Peter Pan was angry.

Truly angry.

No one called him a lying, cheating, promise breaking, rule bending,psychopathic, cowardly, bastard and got off easily.

He hoisted her, half walking, half stumbling out of the room and into the daylight air.

As the boys sitting around saw what was happening they got to their feet, perhaps they thought they were being gifted a new play thing.

Pan spun Anna to the ground where she skidded into the dirt, bare feet quickly turning black and clean knees becoming bloody.

Immediately, she spun onto her back, retreating away from Pan and his devious smile.

"Boys,"

Felix came closer, his hood dropped for once and yanked Anna up. Afraid, she bucked against him until Devin restrained her other arm.

Her eyes glanced over both of them. One fair haired and marked, hatred burning in his eyes for her and a misshapen nose. The other was darker, tanned and eager to please, she was sure she could break out of his grip if she needed too.

"Devin?" Pan smiled at her when he talked, "This one's got fire, hold on tight,"

Devin laughed nervously and tightened his hold on Anna's arm, his other hand brushing the hilt of his knife.

"Let's make it a game Anna," Pan adjusted his belt, preferring not to look at her as he strode side to side, "A puzzle to solve,"

Peter took a step away from her and Anna froze. The wasps were back, bouncing off her stomach in a hyperactive frenzy.

"Let's see how long it is before you guess just exactly '_what I've done to you_'" He mimicked her, taking another step back.

Smirking, he watched as her breath hitched in her throat, there was a throb of pain in her chest as Pan moved away but she tried not to show it. Anna stood tall and held her head up, arms relaxed at her side.

This, Pan didn't like, he turned and marched away down the other side of the camp.

Anna let out a whimper at the sudden onset of and tried to clutch at her chest, it felt like she was having a heart attack.

Pan carried on walking.

Anna howled, high pitch and excruciating. It was torture, Pan was a small boy with a magnifying glass and she was the ant.

The pain intensified, spreading through her arms and legs and neck as Pan walked further away, and this time she contorted with it, arching back like she was being electrocuted. The torture made a noose around her neck and hauled her up, her legs slipped away from her and suddenly she was on her knees, screaming and screaming a bloodcurdling cry of savage torment at the ground. The body twisted to get away, to stop the madness but her two captors held on and Pan grinned in the distance. Anna's sanity ebbed, black mist swirled into the corners of her mind threatening her with unconsciousness, her eyes were squeezed shut, bright lights flashing in the dark.

But the pain wasn't as bad as yesterday, as she would later recall, and Anna still had miles to go before she passed out again.

"Please!" She sobbed, the tears were spilling from her eyes but not from sadness, the pain was just so vivid that it spread to her eyes and ears and lips and teeth. "Let me go!"

Pan took one more step back and Anna gave a long, wild, distressed scream of hysteria that was enough to turn your blood to ice. Her body jerked and flipped, resting against Felix's leg as her back curled up against him like a puppet on a string.

She continued to wail, a continuos, piercing cry of anguish that made the birds take flight.

"Alright then," Pan sighed, sad his little game was over.

He nodded to Devin who released Anna, he nodded to Felix.

Felix held on.

Watching as Anna used her free hand to tug ferociously at her own hair, kicking out in pain as she tried to free her other arm, weeping as her body convulsed.

"_Felix_!" Pan growled loudly and suddenly Felix let go.

The body slumped at first but then Anna squirmed onto her stomach and madly scrambled towards Pan. Making it up onto her feet she sprinted towards the source of her affliction, her face streaked with suffering. The closer she got, the more the pain subsided.

Anna threw herself at him and he welcomed her with a sick grin and open arms. She buried her head deep down in his chest, tiny hands gripping his shirt as she pulled him closer to her and sobbed hard.

She was heaving with exhaustion, pawing at him and dragging herself closer to him, even though her forehead was on his chest and there were no gaps left to close.

Pan licked his teeth and slowly drew his arms around the shaking girl. One arm looped up into her hair, cradling the curve of her head in his hand and the other snaked round to clutch her waist, drawing tiny circles on the leather of her belt.

Anna's knees were black and bleeding, her legs covered in tiny scratches, she could feel the dull pain throbbing from them. Pan tightened his grip on her, she felt even closer to him, but still she wanted to be closer still.

"There, there, it's all over now," He consoled her, whispering into his ear, "Believe me,"

Peter looked around at his boys and they grinned back, the only sound was Anna's whimpering and labored breathing. The Lost Boys had restored faith in Pan. Pan wouldn't let them die. Pan would do whatever it takes to get the heart of the truest believer.

Anything at all.


	13. Save Henry

**Soon my pretties, soon.**

**Will it be Pan and Anna?**

**Or Pan and Felix?**

**Or Wendy and Pan?**

**Or Pan and Henry?**

**Or Pan and me?**

**Or Anna and Henry? (Too far.)**

**Or Swan and Bae?**

**Or Swan and Hook?**

**So.**

**Many.**

**Options.**

* * *

"What are you planning to do about the rescuers?" Felix asked as Pan pondered his possibilities.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with them Felix," Pan grinned, "They might even get lucky and win back the girl,"

Felix laughed loudly at the sarcasm as Pan made sure to lower his voice, they were too close to Anna to talk any louder. She was sat on a log, watching the flames as the boys danced around.

"Speaking of which," Pan stood up and his head inclined as if he were smelling the air, "They're close...and they've taken our little friend in the cage,"

Pan scowled and, dropping the arrow he was making, he strode towards Anna.

Anna felt uncomfortable at best when Pan wasn't around, she sighed in relief when she saw him come closer to her.

"I've got something to show you," He told her and extended his hand.

Anna looked nervous, she was apprehensive about the man in front of her. He wasn't asking her to come with him, he was telling her, but at the same he was the only thing keeping her alive and her, him; he needed her to believe.

They needed each other.

Anna took his hand and he pulled her up, dropping her palm as soon as she was standing.

"Come with me,"

* * *

Emma Swan had heard the violent screaming. Henry had heard the violent screaming. They had all heard the violent, violent screaming.

They had run towards the distant wailing, pushing past exhaustion until they reached the source of the noise.

By then it was all over though, the only things left in the ghostly camp were a couple pots and arrows and the remnants of a fire.

"DAMN IT!" Emma shouted, lashing out and sending a pot flailing across the camp. It landed with an angry, hollow, clatter.

Wendy clamped her hands over her ears at what she would count as profanity. Neal put his hand around her comfortingly and Henry grimaced.

"We're close Emma," Killian insisted, "I know this place and you can just_ feel_ when Pan is close,"

Emma nodded thoughtfully,scouring the camp for clues.

"Closer then you'd think actually,"

Everyone drew their weapons collectively. Mary Margaret prepared an arrow and suddenly Regina's hands were full of purple luminosity.

Pan laughed, his voice swirling around the abandoned camp.

"Come out Peter, you're not afraid are you?" Killian growled, past grudges coming to the surface as he span around, searching for the voice.

"Definitely not old friend, but I would be if I were you," Pan was here this time, not throwing his voice.

Instead he was shouting from the top of an escarpment, the perpetual scowl barely visible from this far away.

The troupe sped towards him, weapons brandished.

"Ah, ah, ah," Pan stopped them in their tracks at the bottom of the slope, "Not so close,"

The rest of the Lost Boys appeared, sweeping out from behind trees, jumping up from the ground and abseiling down rocks. They stopped, Killian having to physically pull Emma backwards.

"Get back," Killian ordered and the group formed a tight circle, "Their arrows are laced with Dreamshade,"

"Where's Anna?!" Emma demanded, "Where's my godchild?!"

"Godchild?! How affectionate! But..." Peter Pan started to pace, articulating his sentences with gestures, "How do I know she'll be better off with you? How do I even know she's your godchild? You _have_ got a notorious liar in your midst,"

Emma nearly broke from the circle but she knew she'd be dead in a matter of seconds. Pan stopped, leaning on a tree. He extended his hand out, reaching behind the trunk, and grabbed something, hoisting it forward.

"Tell me Anna, is that your godmother?"

Anna wobbled as she was yanked to Pan's side, staring at the people before her, she recognized non of them but a spread of warmth flooded through her and suddenly she felt a rush of love, a rush of caring towards these strangers.

Emma's jaw dropped at the beautiful girl Anna had turned into, no wonder Pan was so obsessed with her.

"Is that her?" Henry asked, stepping forward from his position deep in the circle.

Pan stiffened. He glared at the child as if he could see straight through to his heart.

The heart of the truest believer.

"Why don't you go check?" Pan asked the girl, he had no need for her now.

With a shove, Anna's ankle rolled under her and she fell down the long winding slope, her body bounced awkwardly and she felt herself hit in the stomach. She continued to fall over herself until she reached the even earth at the end of the slope. Anna came to a stop at Emma's shoes.

Pan was too far away, and slowly retreating.

That's when the screams started again, Anna rolled, reeling from the sudden pain. Emma fell to her side, touching the young girls back as she curled up fetal.

"_Now boys!_" Pan announced before disappearing from view.

The fight began, and arrows were loosed. Pandemonium ensued and all the while Anna fought for breath, the pain wracking her brain and sweeping her down into the ground.

There was hollering all around and the wildly streaking glow of firelight, the boys found fun in this, this madness. They leapt about and the eight saviors tried to fight them off.

Emma grappled with a Lost Boy, throwing him to the ground in a bid to avoid his knife, she drew her sword and was ready to plunge it down when Mary Margaret cried out.

"Emma no!"

Emma stared down, her blonde her matted with perspiration. He was only a boy. In that second of consideration he rolled away and disappeared into the forest.

"Wait," Emma swept around, he eyes frantic, "Where's Henry?!"

With a shrill whistle from Pan the boys retreated into the darkness, melting away as Pan came back into view.

"You should really keep an eye on him," Pan suggested, shrugging, "Well... I suppose you didn't for the first ten years right...?"

Emma bristled., her face flushing with horror and embarrassment

Anna was still screaming, but her voice had worn itself out and now she was just groaning hoarsely, her heart swelling against her chest as Pan rocked back and forth, taunting her happily.

Emma cradled the fallen girl, her eyes were psychotic as she watched the tree-line, searching for Henry.

"Give me back my son!" Neal appeared behind the screaming woman and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Once I leave, Anna will die," Pan ignored Emma's pleading cries, staring instead at his cuticles, he looked expectantly at the group who were exchanging nervous glances. "Clingy, I know,"

"Not that I really care. I mean our time together was nice, but everything comes to an end right?"

"Maybe it's time for your game to end Pan," Killian was shaking with anger, every time Anna screamed, he flinched.

Pan had intended to leave her there. To kill her. Leave her sweating and crying out until her heart just stopped.

But now something was telling him to take her back. Peter had a feeling he could use her still but he also had a feeling of want for her, he was getting agitated just seeing her in Emma's arms and not his own. It wasn't jelously, of course it wasn't, he still had the intention of killing her just...later...maybe.

"Till later Emma," Pan turned to follow the depleting lost boys into the blackness.

Anna sat up, her hand clutching her heart. No noise, no sound. Just wide eyed and scared. The heart in her chest had given up.

"Take her back! Pan, take her back!" Neal cried out frantically, keeping a weeping Wendy under his wing.

Pan stopped and turned, taking a couple steps closer to Anna.

Anna's heart started beating again and she dissolved onto the floor once again in intense pain. Pan exhaled subtlety in his own reassurance.

"Manners cost nothing Baelfire," Pan taunted, agonizingly slowly.

"It was you who taught me I didn't need manners, now_ take her back_!" Neal dropped Wendy's hand and stormed to Anna, checking her pulse while still trying to remain aggressive, even though his aggressive stemmed from care.

"And I taught you well," Pan growled, nodding at Felix.

Felix gave Pan a look of intransigence before hopping down the sloped hill, he skidded along on his heels, dragging his club behind him. Glowering at the whimpering body collapsed on the floor, he looked disgusted by her, let alone the prospect of having to touch her.

"It's been a while Captain," Felix smiled at Killian, his scar dancing.

"Felix," Killian said, scoldingly, shaking his head, "If you dare hurt Henry or if you hurt that girl, I will kill you,"

Felix ignored the threat and hauled Anna over his shoulder, sparing quick glances at Killian's hook. Anna cried out when he picked her up and flung her around, the pain burning inside of her still but she was too weak to scream again, she was surprised she still had her voice.

"Too late," Felix flashed a toothy smile and bounded away, scrambling up the slope as Anna slipped between the realms of consciousness and the abyss.

"You give me my son back you son of a bitch!" Emma wailed, throwing herself at the retreated group.

"No, Emma!" Mary Margaret pulled her back, wrapping her arms tightly around her, "We'll get him, we'll find him!"

For now though. They had lost.

Pan had Henry.

Pan had Anna.

And Anna seemed, still, to have no one.


	14. Restless Sleeper

Anna had fallen asleep as soon as they made camp, half from exhaustion, half her descent from consciousness. Pan had decided to take the opportunity to talk to Henry, make him feel at home...

It was his heart that Pan needed, not Anna's at all. But he had made considerable headway with the girl and although he didn't need her anymore, he was sure she could come in handy with a bit of tweaking.

Now Pan returned to her, just to see her waking up. She wouldn't look at him and instead drew her knees up to her chest and began to shake.

"Up again? My, my, you are a restless sleeper," Pan quipped, turning to leave again, he had important things to discuss with Felix.

"Peter!" Anna cried out, flinging herself across the bed and latching onto his leg, she dug her fingers in and hugged tightly, "Not again! Please not again,"

Pan raised an eyebrow, a sob was caught in Anna's throat. He bent down to her level and she scrambled further up him, laying her head on his knees as he crouched before her.

Pan would be denying himself if he said he didn't feel what she was feeling, he felt like he had to be close to her just as she had to be close to him.

Magic always comes at a price.

"You shouldn't have tried to run," He muttered, hoping he hadn't broken his toy too early, she was far to fun to play with, "You told me you wanted to save Neverland,"

Pan tried to move away but Anna kept fighting for him and he was mesmerized at her perseverance.

"Please, please Peter," He noticed she was crying, "I have to be close to you,"

Pan watched her closely and brought her head up with his hand wrapped in her dark hair.

Anna would be denying herself if she said she didn't want to be Pan's captive at that point, she didn't want him to ever leave her.

Magic always comes at a price.

Pan pulled her to his mouth by her hair, crushing her mouth into his. He moved his rough hands down to her shoulders, feeling the porcelain pushing through, tracing across the prominent span of her collar bones.

Anna yanked at his shirt, desperately pleading to be close to him as he kissed her hard and angry.

His hands came to rest at her hips, excited fingers dug into her soft skin and wrapped around the small of her back, kneading her pale flesh.

They exchanged short, biting kisses with a sense of crushing urgency. Eyes closed and hands feverish. Pan moved a hand over her slight stomach and pushed down, hard.

Anna fell backwards willingly, splayed across the bedroll like a rag doll, knees parted.

Pan paced himself, swallowing hard at the sight of her waiting for him. Her long legs bare, dress crawling up by her thigh and the tiniest hint of her black underwear between her knees.

He did not collapse on top of her, or rip her dress, he simply looked at her wide doe eyes and grinned deviously.

This was different from before, there was a passionate neediness that was hers, not a spell. She wanted him to be as close to her possible, she wanted that violation and Pan would show no mercy.

He straddled Anna's waiting body, making sure to hover over her so he didn't crush the bird beneath him. He gathered up her hands by the wrist and pulled her towards her. Anna's back rose from the bed and suddenly she was chest to chest with Pan, her hands bound in front of her. With one hand clamping her wrists together, Pan moved the hair from her face.

The knuckles of her hands were speckled white with scars and the dips between them were a pale red, they looked sore. So did her lips, they were a kind of frosty pink, plump, blood settling under the surface from their kisses. She was not pretty, Pan realized. She was interesting and there was something creeping around under her translucent skin that told him there was something much more sexy about her than her looks.

"Safe words mean nothing here," He growled lowly in her ear before biting down on her shoulder.

Anna gasped out and winced in pain as Pan laid her down again, this time following her. He kissed at the wound, sucking gently on the curvature of her delicate shoulders. He released her hands and immediately they were tangled in his shirt, pulling him close to her body.

Pan rested his hand at her throat, feeling her neck under his palm, he could crush it so easily. Pan captured her earlobe between his teeth and his smile melted into a chuckle as she moaned out.

As he moved back to her swollen lips, he added slight pressure to her throat, suffocating almost. At first she whimpered in fear but when Pan bit her lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood she shouted out in a gasp of pleasure, back arching up into him.

Anna could feel Pan pulsing and hard against her stomach and she wondered what she had done to prompt such a reaction, she felt a warmth stirring in her core before all of her thoughts melted away.

Pan seemed possessed as he ripped away from her, sitting backwards to admire the writhing mess beneath him.

"You want to be close to me Anna?" Pan grinned, teeth like a shark's, he grabbed her hips and hauled her towards him.

Suddenly, he flipped her over, her face suddenly ground down into the pillow, muffling her surprised shout.

"I'm not a very well behaved young man," He whispered, molding to the shape of her body to reach her ear, "And I get what I want,"

His hand slid down to the hem of her dress and with a white knuckled fist, he tore it upwards.

Anna felt a cold wisp of air grace her back and the tops of her thighs, her breathing increased.

Pan was trying to keep his cool but Anna could feel the heat radiating from him, consuming her as he ran a thumb down the back of her neck.

His index finger traced along the dents in her spine, following the graceful slope of her back further and further down. He laid a hand over her warmth, feeling the dampness of her black underwear. Anna squirmed beneath him and drew herself up as he offered up two firm strokes of her entrance.

Pan used his other hand to prevent her from turning over. He toyed with the waistband of her panties before tearing them down her legs and off completely.

"How's this for close?" He smiled coolly at her desperate, pleasure filled cries.

Pan balled a hand in her wild hair and pulled her up to balance on her hands and knees.

He glared at the sweet, curvaceous body that was under his command, day and night. Pan positioned himself at her rear and grasped her hips, hoisting her backwards to meet him, the material of her dress hanging down so that only the slight silhouette of her arse was visible.

Anna trembled slightly with anticipation, staring down at her hands as she heard Pan undo his belt, muttering away to himself as his hands teased her.

She stiffened at the sound of his belt discarded and her heart felt like it was stopping.

There was a cold palm laid flat on the small of her back.

Then, violently, he thrust into her.

* * *

When they were both finished, her arms refused to support her and with a final, wanton moan, she collapsed. There was a pleasant burn glowing inside her and she shivered with the delicious bruising.

Pan didn't stay, he didn't speak. He licked his teeth and with a sense of achievement redid his belt.

Anna heard the clang of his boots as he went to step away. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably and she knew she would have to deal with the restless, dull pain of his absence if he left.

"Please don't leave," Anna pleaded into the pillow, it was pointless to resist Pan now. If she did, she could die. The most she could do was try and make it hard for him to resist her too, "It kills me when you go,"

Pan knew she meant literally, but he stiffened non the less because it got to him.

He shook his head, trying to flick away the thought, he didn't need her anymore!

As Anna's heart began to calm and her eyes fluttered closed, she didn't notice Pan adjust himself and stand over her.

He didn't come and sit by her, his heart was still thudding frantically inside his chest from their rendezvous and he swallowed against the lump in his throat, a smile flickering across his lips when he saw Anna tremble and fold into the fetal position, not daring to look him.

* * *

Peter Pan didn't sleep that night, he didn't need to. Nor did anyone come to find him.

His mind worked overtime in the darkness, waiting for the sun to rise and his perspective to clear. For something to take this uneasiness away from him.

He sat in the cold, blue light, watching Anna sleep. Watching the slow and purposeful rise and fall of her chest. Watching the silhouette of her lying on her side, the steady climb of her shoulder that fell into the plane of her fragile arms. Watching the crest and trough of her rib cage and breasts that sloped down to her narrow waist, crawling into the curve of her attractive, large hips and finally watching the long stretch of her legs tangled in each other, amazed that a girl so short could have such beautifully slender legs.

Pan watched her subtly parted lips expel air, the fitful impression that he had seen her wear so many times before had eased away and instead there was a virginal look of innocence relaxing on her creamy complexion, turned gray in the dark.

Pan was on the edge.

The sun began to rise and the bleeding rays drifted towards the two, slipping over everything easily and bathing them in a wash of cold, white morning.

Pan watched Anna breathing, and the sunrise on her skin.

He wanted to touch her, but he did not dare in case he ruined the perfect, golden mirage resting next to him.

* * *

**I'll just apologize for the failed attempt at smut/sex down here. **

**The end of this chapter is probably one of my favorite things I've written that's romantic hehe, let me know if you like it :)**

**If you have any questions as to why Anna likes Pan or visa versa I'll try make them a bit clearer but the general gist of it is hidden in the subtext if you look closely.**

**Thank you all in advance!**


	15. Any Solution

**A short chapter today guys, just to push the story along. Thanks for reading and what do you want to see next? (Let me know because otherwise I'll end up killing a character that you all love and be shunned forever)**

**Also, second snippet is meant to be in the past, just before the first snippet.**

* * *

"It won't work," Pan growled, "Why won't it work?!"

Felix stared at Pan. There was no right answer.

Suggesting a new course of action would mean that there had been some kind of flaw in Pan's old one, so would suggesting a reason why it wasn't working.

It seemed that Pan was having a bit of a problem.

Which was strange because Pan didn't have problems.

He was the one who controlled the magic of the island and he certainly controlled his own. So why couldn't he undo his own god damn spell?

* * *

After leaving an uneasy Anna in the uncomfortable hands of the Lost Boys, Pan had gone to find Felix.

"She's done something to me," Pan had seethed, wringing his hands, "_She's_ keeping me there,"

Pan had been flushed, an unnatural sight for Felix who immediately tried to re-assure his leader

"The girl just believes in you Pan," Felix had insisted crossing the camp to cut Pan off, stopping his pacing, "That's what you needed right?"

In a flurry Pan had grabbed Felix by the scruff of his hooded cloak and hauled him close.

"Don't you get it?!" Pan hissed, "I don't need her. Her heart isn't the heart I need. The boy's is!"

Felix felt himself stiffen unintentionally, he liked to think that Pan cared about him and The Lost Boys that were all as close as they seemed to be but Pan could be volatile.

He was passive, sure, but he was a killer when he wanted to be.

He was sadistic, yes, but he would kill out of spite if he needed to.

He was calm, mostly, but very rarely he would blow up in a fit of rage.

"So lose the girl?" Felix said through gritted teeth.

Pan released him and stood back, straightening out his shirt and breathing in deeply. Pan nodded.

That was it, he would undo the spell, he would release the girl and then he could get rid of her.

Pan closed him eyes and gazed darkly at the back of Anna's head, pulling foreward every ounce of his power. With a snap he clicked his fingers.

But something was wrong. There something built between them. A wall.

The snap had reverberated through him, trailing shakily up his arm and knocking him back a couple paces. Pan looked to Felix who raised an eyebrow back at him.

Pan tried again and this time, after the strange vibration hit, Anna whipped around. Her eyes wide.

Anna and Pan looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Pan had angrily turned back to Felix.

* * *

Anna kept looking at Pan for a while after he turned away. Watching the scowl on his face overshadow his perpetual smile.

"How long have you been here?" Henry asked her, the first thing he had said since he was seated at the campfire.

"A while," Anna said with a slight smile, she had a sudden affection for this young boy.

"Did he hurt you?" Henry asked. Stupid question. He had seen her writhing on the ground in pain and that was Pan's doing.

"No, no," Anna shook her head, she saw no reason to upset the boy but then again, she didn't know why he was here in the first place.

Was it to take the emphasis off of her? Surely Emma would strive to get her own child back, putting the rescue of Anna on hold.

Was it to keep her company? The only company she needed was Pan, without his company she wouldn't even breathe.

Was it for another, unknown reason?

Henry looked at her strangely, it was as if she had forgotten everything she once knew, filled with a strange admiration for Pan.

"Don't you want to go home?" Henry asked, it was clear that the boy was missing his family. He didn't fit in with The Lost Boys any more than she did.

"I don't really have one," Anna stared deep into the fire, the only family she had ever known had abandoned her.

"Why does he want you?" Henry twiddled his thumbs, staring into the fire rather than look at Anna.

Both of them gazed dreamily into the burning wood, feeling their faces warm and comforting in the heat.

"Jeez you ask a lot of question," Anna shook her head and leant back,nearly falling off her log. She watched as Henry's mouth parted slightly and he shuffled in embarrassment before quietening.

She leaned forward, hands clamped together.

"Henry," Anna asked, adjusting her position to look at him, "You believe in magic right?"

Henry nodded obviously.

"Well, magic is dying, _Neverland_ is dying because people don't believe. Pan needs the heart of the truest believer to rescue that..._he needs me,_"

Anna looked back to Pan.

She thought for a long time, staring at the man she used to hate...hated...no..._used _to hate.

It was true, Anna wanted to save magic and she believed Pan when he told her that she could, why would he lie? Surely he didn't want to die either?

"You're an idiot," Anna spun round, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What did you just say to me?!" Anna said shocked, a slightly impressed smile grazing her lips.

"I said you're an idiot," Henry repeated slowly, eyes still locked on the fire.

The Lost Boys had fallen silent now, sitting around and listening, giggling like laughing hyenas. Anna was no longer the subject of their jibes, they had actually grown quite found of her and it hurt them to see her in distress. They were only boy's after all, they weren't all like him.

"My mother, your godmother, does magic," Henry stated matter of factly.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're telling me I have a fairy godmother?" Anna stood to The Lost Boys 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

"Don't be silly," Henry laughed, shaking his head. It was the first time she saw him laugh, "She's not a fairy,"

"She abandoned me..." Anna muttered, swallowing. Standing up and instinctively moving towards Pan.

A couple of the Lost Boys cut her off, glowering at her with their animal masks, Henry also rose up from his seat.

"She abandoned me too..." Henry said to her and something in her fizzled away, from across the camp, Pan spasmed. "You're a lot more alike than you might think Anna!"

Anna turned slowly, the Lost Boys keening quietly after Henry's statement.

"Tell me about her,"

* * *

"Why don't you just... Go for a walk?" Felix said with a devilish grin.

Pan's lip curled at he stared at Felix, his nostrils flared slightly when he scowled, his whole face turning dark..

"I need her to persuade the boy," Pan convinced himself, hoping Felix didn't see through him. "It would be too obvious just to 'go for a walk.' She's a screamer, remember?"

Pan's lip twitched at his own joke but Felix had his jaw clenched, giving his usual angular face a flat, squarish look.

"You don't want to scare the boy," Felix droned in his usual, calming voice, "It'll be difficult with the girl in this..._state_, if you get too far away and she starts screaming, we'll loose any hold we have on him,"

"Hmm, how about a game Felix?" Felix grinned at the proposition, his smile a reflection on Pan's, "I'll give you a day to figure out a solution..._any solution_...and if you can't? I'll take your finger,"

Felix narrowed his eyes jokingly and Pan gave him a macabre push, half joking, half threatening.

"I'll take care of it," Felix gave a slight nod and turned away, his dark green cloak sweeping out behind him.

What a game to play.


	16. Pale Horse

**Warning: Pretty dark stuff, violence and hints of rape/abuse**

* * *

Anna had only just gone to bed.

They had to change camp again and had only just finished setting up.

Anna lay awake, watching the doorway of her tent. She wasn't sleeping with Pan tonight although she wished she was. She wasn't sure if she could sleep with the uneasiness her chest was providing.

Pan was staying near Henry to 'keep him company' but it was obviously just to stop the boy from running away.

Anna enjoyed the privacy, she didn't get much of it but she had been getting more lately since everyone knew she couldn't possibly go too far.

She lay back, staring at the ghostly figures of branches as they swept across the tent. She waited for her swirling stomach to settle but it didn't. Anna tried to sleep through it.

She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would take pity on her and sweep her down quickly.

The days went quickly and there were no signs of rescue, Anna began to wonder if this 'Emma' even cared about her own son, let alone her.

After about half an hour Anna fell asleep but her dreams were plagued.

She was walking through the camp and greeting all of the characters she found there. Emma was there, the rest of her clan fading in and out of the dream, she pushed past Anna.

"Where's Henry?" She asked, her eyes wide with panic, "Where's my son,"

She pushed Anna away with a force that made her fumble and then dissipated into nothingness. It was clear that, in the dream, Emma had no intention of rescuing her.

Anna stumbled backwards but someone caught her. She turned and stared at Pan, he looked stoic, emotionless and there was a cold hardness to his elfish features.

He slammed his hand down on hers and there was a subtle click. Anna looked down to see a pair of handcuffs linking the two, her head jerked up to look at Pan.

"You're mine," Pan said and Anna expected it to be in his deep, sexual voice but instead it came out monotone, like the statement itself wasn't true.

"No," Anna whispered, and she could tell she was speaking out loud as well, "You're_ mine_,"

With a flick of her wrist the handcuff slid from her wrist and fell to the floor. Now, it was Pan's turn to be confused. When Anna clicked her fingers, his mouth was wiped away, his hands tied behind his back and his legs gave out beneath him.

Anna turned to leave but saw Felix residing in the tree line, he looked paler than normal, with heavy bags under his eyes and sallow cheeks. He sat on top of a horse but the horse was even more pallid than him and had huge, completely black eyes. Anna didn't want to stare too long, his gaze felt like it was burning her.

She turned to leave and realized Henry had been beside her the whole time. Like everyone, he wore the same void expression on his face. But his heart was glowing inside his chest, a stunning gold that Anna couldn't stop looking at.

Then she was crying but she couldn't figure out why.

She woke up.

Sniffling against the very real tears, she wiped frantically against her eyes and curled up once again. Hoping this time for a dream free sleep.

Abruptly, Anna heard a sound.

The sound of her tent being unzipped.

Anna kept her eyes clenched shut. Just like she all the other times they had met up in the middle of the night.

A cold gust of wind swirled around her, she was only wearing a green slip, the one she wore under her day dress. With the freezing breeze her nipples rose and stuck out against the sheer material and she shivered slightly with the cold.

Anna felt a figure kneel over her, a gentle hand reached out and touched her face, pulling it towards them by the square of her jaw.

Carefully, Anna's eyes fluttered open, as if she had just woken up.

She screamed.

Or at least she tried to scream until Felix's huge hand came down over her mouth, gripping it as she thrashed around. Felix was tall and muscular and easily pinned her. He pulled out a large, dark brown scarf and shoved it into her mouth, muffling her shouts.

She kicked out against him as she wrapped the scarf around her head twice, tying it tight behind her head.

"Pan said he was going to rip the shadow from your body," Felix said calmly, "But I volunteered instead,"

Felix placed his hand son her face, they were cold and clammy with excitement, his thumb stroked down her cheek.

Anna seethed, throwing her head from side to side.

She had kicked his ass once, she could do it again.

"He doesn't need you Annie my girl," Felix laughed quietly. Keeping her hands under his knees, "You're not the one he wants,"

Anna's eyes settled on Felix's ugly and misshapen nose, barely visible under the dark shadow that his hood was creating, hoping he would get the hint.

"It's the boy's heart he needs," Felix said, his voice still calm, "You're useless to him now..."

Her gaze must have been burning him because he drew back slightly, wondering what she was staring at. Then, his face lit up, a rare thing for Felix.

"Are you trying to give me a signal? Tell me you'll do this again?" He pointed to his crushed nose, "_He_ doesn't care what you look like Anna,_ he _couldn't care less about _your_ face"

And with that Felix's clenched fist came down on Anna's nose, hard, with a sickening crunch. Anna screamed out, her eyes smarting and Felix's held his hand over her mouth, capturing the yell even though it was muffled by the scarf.

Anna could taste the blood in her throat and nose, she spluttered on it. Wriggling around at the stinging sensation. Felix released the pressure he had on her so she could roll over, choking and coughing up blood. Strands of crimson spit span lazily from the edges of the rag to the floor as she heaved in breath through her mouth, her swollen nose impossible to breathe through. The rag was blood soaked and damp over her mouth.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Felix asked her, pulling her up by her hair, bloody drool running down her face, "I should know, you did the exact same to me,_ twice_,"

He yanked the scarf out of her mouth and she hauled in the air she needed.

"He doesn't want to scare the boy, he needs him willing after all," Felix moved up to stand, looking down at Anna who was steadily getting over her nose, "He wanted me to tell you that you really helped with that, and thanks,"

She would not cry. Not over Felix.

Anna must have been wrong though. The plan she had, the things she had believed. Her only hope had been to seduce Pan, get him to rely on her, to have to be close to her like she had to be close to him.

She had failed though, Pan must have seen right through her and now, she was going to die.

Anna had always been a fighter but she would not fight what was coming now, she would not fight Pan because she couldn't and she would not fight Felix because she would prefer to have quick, clean death and not the torturous, agonizingly slow one that she_ knew_ he could deliver.

Anna tried to stand, scrambling up to her feet but Felix drove his boot into her leg, she collapsed onto her knees with a howl, teeth clenched against the pain.

Felix adjusted her scarf, stuffing it back into her throat until she retched, he couldn't have her screaming out.

"I hated you Anna, from the minute Pan told me he wanted you," Felix said in the same listless voice, "Pan hated you too but he needed you to believe that he didn't...up to now,"

Anna stared up at Felix, wheezing through her mouth and bleeding from her nose. The defiance in her eyes did not unnerve Felix it merely spurred him on.

"Fuck you," She mumbled.

Famous. Last. Words.

Felix seemed to hesitate, his eyes growling down her curves in that tiny, green, slip dress.

Anna stiffened, her eyes wide as her arms wrapped around her ample chest.

Suddenly, Felix shook his head and snatched up his gnarled club, pulling it high above his head.

In one second, Anna jerked for the tent flap. Spinning away from Felix and scrambling on her hands and knees. Hoping for escape. Her hand reached for the zip, brushing it with her fingertips.

Felix's hand clamped down on her shoulder, fingers digging in her flesh, hard enough to bruise and clutching the strap of her nightgown. He wrenched her back, ripping the strap and flipping her backwards.

Anna clutched at her spoiled slip, protecting her modesty. It was situations like this that were all too familiar for the seventeen year old girl.

"Bye Anna," Felix yawned, preparing his club again.

Anna shielded her head with her arms as Felix brought the weapon down on her head.


	17. Leaving

**Sorry guys! I've been really ill for the past few days :( Apologies if this chapter is really really shitty.**

* * *

Anna cringed as she expected the sudden blow to the back of her skull, anticipating the feel of her head shattering and her blood leaking to the floor.

Felix raised the club up, grinning but when he tried to bring it down, there was resistance.

"Not everyone likes to play rough Felix," Pan growled.

Through a thick veil of hair Anna looked up. Pan had gripped Felix's mallet directly above the malicious hand that was holding it high above his head.

Immediately, Felix let the club fall limply to his side and backed away from Anna, red in the face.

Pan knelt down and tilted Anna's face up to him, there was a creeping black trail of dried blood running from her nose down to sink into the scarf around her mouth.

He hooked a finger into the material and pulled it from her mouth, it hung loosely around her neck and Anna still didn't have the energy to breathe out of her pallid lips. Her eyes were glued on Felix.

The bridge of her nose was heavily swollen and the area around her eyes had begun to seep purple.

"Tsk, why did you have to ruin such a pretty picture Felix?" Pan turned back towards Anna and pulled a piece of her hair that was stuck to her lip away from her face.

As Anna continued to stare at Felix, Pan leant in and covered her face with his coarse, workers, hands. He turned back to Felix and gave a disapproving finger wag, like a condescending teacher.

When Pan removed his hands, Anna's disformed nose was realigned. Just liked he had done with her shoulder. Her skin was flawless and there was no evidence of what had happened moments before.

"Why couldn't you have done that with me?" Felix knew he was wrong asking questions, he never asked questions of Pan, in fact he never asked anything of Pan.

Peter Pan spun round, his eyes shining and dangerous.

"Because_ you_, Felix, are a Lost Boy," He stood up and clasped Felix on the shoulder, "And fixing your scars would be like apologizing to you for giving you them in the first place,"

Both Felix and Anna shuddered at the statement, it slammed Felix back into his place.

Below Pan.

"Pan, you said...any solution at all" Felix attempted to provide an answer to the bag of violent questions he had opened.

"I know what I said... I changed my mind," Pan was slowly advancing on Felix in that slow, deliberate way that proved his meticulously amicable intimidation, "Now go and see to Henry before I come through with _my side _of our little bargain," Pan waved at Felix, purposely moving each digit in an effort to indicate that unless Felix left, he'd be losing one of his.

Felix nodded and left the tent, dragging his club and creating ridges on the tent floor, sparing one last steely look at Anna before disappearing.

Pan smiled, clearly pleased with himself, and cleared his throat. Spinning round, he collapsed cross legged, like a young boy, in front of her.

Anna shuddered, and undid the scarf from her neck, throwing it to the floor. Pan was surprised to see no tears on her cheeks, nor in her eyes.

"He said you wanted to kill me," Anna murmured, glad for Pan to be there and the sickness inside her stomach to reside. Not completely, but slightly.

"Not everyone on Neverland is as honest as I am,"

"But you lied to me!" Anna shouted, moving foreward, "You told me you needed me, but you don't, you need Henry!"

Pan tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I say honest, I mean I don't cheat," He assured her, "And to lie to you would be cheating you. I promise you now Anna, and I always keep my promises, that I thought it was you. I thought it was _your_ heart I needed, it turns out I was wrong but it doesn't mean I want you dead,"

Every word he spoke was dead calm with a subtle ring of elation.

Pan didn't want her dead. No, it seemed he was unsure what he wanted. He didn't want her dead, and the spell kept them together, so he kept her close. But, he didn't need her anymore so theoretically he should want nothing more than to get rid of her. But she could be helpful with Henry. But he didn't want her around Felix. But. But. But. But.

Pan didn't know.

Or maybe he did.

Pan held his hand out to the girl, her head still bowed.

"Don't keep me waiting," Pan announced and Anna looked up, surprised.

Then, her eyes drifted down to Pan's open palm. She extended her pale, translucent hand, fingernails lodged with dirt and placed it in Pan's, expecting to be hauled upwards.

Instead, Pan wrapped his hand around her fingers and brought it towards him, never losing eye contact with her. Anna looked into his expressionless eyes, locked tightly onto hers as he pressed the center of the top of her hand to his lips.

It was light and less than romantic but stopped her from feeling like Pan was about to murder her. It stopped all her feelings it seemed. She seemed at ease for once.

He twitched his eyebrows and grinned at her as he pulled her to her feet.

"Time to go," Pan turned to drag her from the tent, but stopped.

He narrowed his eyes at her and slowly his lip curled up, he strode towards her and snatched up the destroyed strap of her slip, deftly he tied it into a knot. Then he swung his brown cloak around her shoulders, dropping her hand and letting out a hard laugh, complete with smirk.

"Now you're at least_ half _decent," He chuckled sarcastically, "Let's go,"

Peter took Anna outside, ushering her out of camp and into the undergrowth where two of The Lost Boy's were waiting.

Without warning, they grabbed her arms. Not aggressively, but tight enough to hold her in place.

Pan stepped back.

"Pan?!" Anna gasped in confusion.

"Be happy Anna, be excited, I'm letting you go," Pan paced, explaining to her, "I'm reuniting you with Godmother dearest,"

"You can't do that!" Anna cried out, thrashing, "You'll kill me!"

Pan shook his head, "No, that game is over,"

He looked almost sad to say it, like he had realized something upsetting or internally confusing.

"I don't want to go," She stuttered defiantly, "I can't leave Henry!"

Pan's head snapped up to look at her, at first he seemed troubled but then a quick smile flitted across his face.

"Girl's don't belong here, Anna. They talk too much...they're too emotional...and they want to grow up,"

"I'm not scared of you Pan," Anna growled, unwilling to take off and leave the boy.

"I'm not something you have to be scared of," Pan assured her, his eyes falling, "You're going back, I don't want you around Felix"

It was a demand. Not an offer.

Anna nodded and stopped resisting the boys who were holding her back, she didn't want to be around Felix anyway and besides, with her back with Henry's family, they were sure to get the boy back.

"My boys will get you there safe," Pan nodded at the two boys.

"Thank you," Anna mumbled, she began to think about the possibilities of a family, "For letting me go,"

Pan moved even closer to her now and shrugged, "I don't need you anymore,"

_Good_. Anna thought. _Good_.

* * *

Pan puts his hand on her face, moving it so he's cupping her neck.

He's staring at her. Right down into her soul. And she can't tell whether it's a good thing or a bad thing but he looks angry, not angry at her but angry at himself and just when Anna thinks Pan is going to kiss her hard, he breaks away. Dropping the clump of hair he had in his hand and turning his back to her.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" She asks. Again, she doesn't know why she says it because she really does want to go and get away from him but she does say it anyway and it makes him stiffen.

He gives his reply while he's walking away and The Lost Boys are dragging her back.

"Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."


	18. Seeing Clearly

**Twists and turns ahead. In both plot...and pairings...**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Still quite ill so sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

"Now!" Anna jumped at the loud shriek, shielding her eyes against the bright white light that was suddenly surrounding them.

Someone grabbed her arm and hoisted her towards them, something cold, like steel, brushed her against her skin.

"Again!" Someone else shouted and a larger, purple light clouded her vision. She drowned it out with her eyelids closed in protest. Whoever had hold of her had a tight grip on her forearm she fought against them furiously, thinking it was another of Pan's games.

"Woah, slow down love!" When Anna opened her tightly shut eyes she saw Killian raising his eyebrows at her, the purple light had dissipated. One of his hands gripped her arm, keeping her from falling down.

The two Lost Boys who had escorted her there were lying on the floor, their eyes were shut and they didn't seem to be breathing.

"Are they dead?!" Anna cried out as Killian brought her towards the group, his hand on her arm. She couldn't take her eyes off of the children but Killian sternly guided her away.

Rumple exhaled, rolling his eyes. "A simple 'thank you' might be nice,"

Emma moved from the group and Anna grimaced, she knew from the disappointed look on Emma's face that she thought it was Henry they had recaptured.

"They're not dead," Neal said, steering Killian out the way and taking her shoulders, he carefully sat her down on a mossy log.

"Oh you poor girl, you look freezing," Mary Margaret cooed empathetically from the background, sparing a look at Emma with softened eyes.

"They're just stunned, it's a spell," Neal insisted, crouching by her.

Regina blew on her perfectly manicured nails with a wink and Anna shivered.

Anna retreated into herself, hunching over like a moody teen. She didn't really trust strangers, and that's all these people really were.

"Are you alright love? Pan didn't hurt you did he?" Killian seemed genuinely concerned, his eyes taking in her apathetic gaze.

"No he wouldn't d-"

"Where's his camp?" Emma demanded, she had returned to the front of the fold and now she pushed on further still. Killian held his hand out to her, shaking his head, telling her it wasn't the time.

Anna stood up abruptly, widening her stance in a learned act of aggression.

"He doesn't want to hurt Henry," Anna exclaimed, furious. Moving towards Emma she was intercepted by Killian. "He's going to save magic," Anna said over his shoulder but Emma seemed to be the only one actually looking at her.

Anna hadn't realized that, as she stood up, the cloak Pan had given her had slipped from her shoulders and thudded to the floor. It revealed her pale, protruding collar bones, ripped dress and scratched, bloody knees. Anna wasn't a skinny girl, she was quite curvaceous really, but the experience had drained her. Despite her thick build, she looked skeletal. She was covered in bruises and scars, some hidden, some on show but none she cared about.

Mary Margaret gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in horror, Emma swallowed and Killian took her in, trying to process what it meant.

Neal picked up the cloak and wrapped it around the tiny bird, Anna pushed away from him, her face was red.

"Anna," Killian breathed, the words were soft but his jaw was clenched "Pan didn't...?"

"No!" Anna answered, a little too quickly, "It wasn't like that,"

A silence smothered the group. Anna turned away, holding the brown cloak to her body.

Slowly, Killian shrugged off his long black coat and, taking Pan's cloak, he swapped the jackets. Anna shrugged it on, wordlessly, finding it covered her down to her scarred knees.

Killian tossed the tainted materiel onto the small fire they had set up. It crackled quietly, the fibers curled up in smoke as the flames licked up the sides.

"Anna where is Pan's camp?" Emma insisted and everyone turned towards her, Mary Margaret placed a hand on her arm but Emma shrugged her off.

"Emma," Regina warned, she could sense the rage building in the younger girl.

Anna flew at Emma, who, despite her hard demeanor, took a step back.

"What will it take to make you care?!" Anna screamed, Neal held her back by her waist, "Did you want Pan to torture me? Rape me? Would that make you care?! He was right! You don't care about me, you weren't there when I needed you and you never will be! You left me! You abandoned me! You made me a Lost Girl!"

Pulling back, Neal managed to spin Anna away from the action. She kept her balance, wobbling slightly as she righted herself and sniffing against the knife in her throat as she calmed.

"Henry is my son! I need to find him," Emma bit, the accusations cutting into her, "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed Anna, it was hard for me too." Emma was close to breaking point too, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Anna shook her head, aware that Neal, Rumple and Killian stood between them now.

"It's not that. It's not that you couldn't be what I needed. It's that you can't be what I need now, you can never be what I need now. You can't be the Mom that my Mom thought you would be for me...she made a mistake,"

That's when Anna started to cry, angry tears that come out even when you aren't upset. The kind of that show your passion but never your emotion.

"Henry is my son, Anna!" Emma said in defence and then Neal stood up. "I need him back more than anything, I already abandoned him once"

"He's my son too Emma," Neal cried, "But they're both just kids... and right now we need to deal with this one step at a time and the first step should be making sure Anna is alright."

Emma closed her eyes and turned away, Mary Margaret attempted to console away the embarrassment but to no avail.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked again.

Anna nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine,"

"Okay, I'll bring you some food or water or...something," Neal stuttered awkwardly and walked away.

Killian approached Anna as she sat down again, his large coat keeping her modest.

"Listen love, I know Pan's acts like he's a good guy but really he's a vindictive little demon. He wants to hurt Henry, just like we were sure he wanted to hurt you. We came to this island to rescue you but now the plans have changed. We need you to know we're the good guys, we're the ones who care about you and we do but we're also the ones who need your help," Killian took her hand, admiring his cracked black nail polish against her pale skin, " You and Emma have got some stuff to figure out but just cut her some slack, she's trying, she was just as worried about you before Henry disappeared. Now, are you in?"

Anna was confused, she couldn't stop staring at the hook Killian was sporting, in all the books she had read...he was never the good guy.

"Killian," Regina yawned, "She'll come around in her own time,"

The queen nudged one of the bodies of the teens with a dainty kick.

"Pan promised me he wouldn't hurt Me or Henry, he never breaks his promises," Anna said as if it was obvious, she had seen him be kind, courteous and polite with Henry.

Killian, Neal and Emma gave a collective sigh.

"He promised me it was 'only a game," Emma grumbled.

"He promised me that no one would get hurt," Killian stared at his hook.

"And he promised me that I would never grow up," Neal chuckled sarcastically.

"He also promised you that he'd talk about setting me free," Anna's eyes widened at the appearance of Wendy. Still clad in her mud stained dress, "He talked about it but he never did it,"

Anna slowly shook her head. He promised. He fucking promised.

"Fuck!" Anna spun round, slamming her fist into a tree trunk, her knuckles split immediately and she bit her cheek against the stinging pain, "How could I have been so blind?!"

Wendy shrieked and Neal went to make sure she was okay, she hated the thought of people hurting...or swearing.

"I'm awfully sorry if I upset you," Wendy apologized profusely but Anna dismissed it quickly.

"No, of course it wasn't you, I'm the one whose sorry," She cracked her knuckles, "Now, let's go get Henry back."


	19. Undone

**Just to let you know, between Pan and Anna bits and pieces the whole Henry storyline is still there. So Henry has already been convinced by Pan, he's just sassy.**

* * *

"How did you lift the spell?" Felix asked, he was keeping his distance from Pan. Just in case he came through with his side of the bargain and Felix found it a little more difficult to hold his club.

Pan smiled but did nothing to give away the answer, he was propped against a tree, arms folded. He knew, but he wasn't about to tell Felix. A good magician never reveals his secrets.

And Pan had a good many secrets.

"Why did you send her back?" The blonde boy seemed disappointed he had lost the thing he so loved to torture. Childishly kicking the dirt with his boot like a young boy who didn't get his way.

"She's useless to me now," Pan sneered, "It's not like she'll be a huge help to the rescue party, and even if she could be, she still believes in us Felix, she's still ours"

Pan strode away, desperate to get some time alone and confident Felix wouldn't follow. Often, Pan liked to pretend that everything was simple, he didn't like complexities. Complexities belonged to adults and their confusing lives.

No, Pan preferred simplicity and if a situation was complicated, he did everything he could to make it simple.

Things were complicated now. Too complicated for Pan's liking.

Henry had to die, Peter knew that much. The boy had the heart and the heart needed to be his but he really wasn't bothered about that, he had done worse things.

The complications stemmed from her, the girl, Anna. Unwillingly he had sent her away, not because he didn't want or need her, but because of the strange notion that he didn't want Felix hurting her. And, as he had raised The Lost Boys to be lenient when following orders, he couldn't say he trusted Felix not to play around with her.

Truth be told, he couldn't seem to control her. When she was around he couldn't focus like he usually did, she made him think twice about hurting Henry, she made him think twice about his relationship with Felix. When he was away from her he wanted to come back, the idea of her in pain made him red with fury and the thought of himself going red with fury over the idea of her being in pain made him visibly shake.

"Damn it," He murmured, not loudly, Pan didn't loose his temper.

"Peter Pan, the boy who cannot love," Pan whipped around to the sound of the voice. It was Henry, standing at Pan's back. Hands in pockets, "Part of the 'riddle of his being',"

Pan spread his arms wide and smiled with one half of his face, a sarcastic, lick of a lip curl.

"That's me," Pan cocked his head to the side and Henry shook his head.

"That's not true though," Henry narrowed his small, dark eyes and took a defiant step towards Pan. "You can,"

Pan chuckled to himself as he began to circle the young boy, like an animal stalking it's prey.

"Enlighten me Henry," Pan whispered harshly over Henry's shoulder.

The boy whipped round, stumbling away as Pan's face closed into his apathetic scowl.

"I'm not stupid Pan!" Henry barked and Pan raised an emotive eyebrow, "I know you need me for something so you're not going to hurt me,"

Pan stifled a smirk and reclined against a tree.

"And I know why Anna isn't here,"

"Anna isn't here because I sent her away, girls don't belong here Henry," Pan closed the gap between the two so he was staring down at Henry, the glower that would make ladies faint and men piss themselves in fear had little effect on Henry, "I lifted the spell and made her go away!"

"How did you lift the spell? My Mom, Regina, she does magic and I know you can't just lift a spell like that," Henry glared right back at Pan who was very, very slightly shaking with anger, "What changed,"

"Oh Henry," Pan gave a cheshire cat grin and pulled away, "I have the power to do anything I want,"

"Wrong Pan, you couldn't lift the spell because you wanted to keep her. You couldn't let her go," Pan didn't like being the one questioned, "You know you love her because you were only able to let her good when you realized you did!"

Pan turned so his back was to Henry he tried to compose himself. Trust a ten year old to unravel him completely.

Peter thought about the twinge of guilt that ran through him when he tried to kill her, the way he was going to let her die, the way he planned it. Then, as soon as he tried something cried out inside him, every single time.

He thought about the swell of relief he felt when he realized it wasn't her he needed, he didn't need to watch as the light disappeared from her eyes.

He thought about trying to lift the spell and being unable to do so, even though he didn't know why.

He thought about watching her sleep and thinking to himself that she, the girl in front of him, was beautiful. He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't really think he ever did. Pan had watched as she breathed and he knew he could have stayed there forever, that angered him and he didn't know what it meant.

He thought about that being the moment when he knew.

Love was a foreign concept to him but when he put his mouth to her hand he lifted the spell and every feeling in him tightened and he erased the spell.

That was the moment he understood.

He despised himself for it.

"Whatever it is, that doesn't matter where we're going Henry," Pan inclined his head towards himself and then began to walk away, calling out over his shoulder, "It's time to go, it's time to save magic,"

Henry's stomach dropped with anticipation as he followed the older boy into the dark confines of the forest.


	20. End of The Night

"Anna?" Neal was gently shaking her, trying to stir her from her deep sleep without scaring her.

Anna sat bolt up right, shouting out into the darkness.

"Woah, it's just me!" he insisted, clutching her shoulders.

Anna laid a hand out against his chest, breathing heavily, her head fell foreward in relief.

"Sorry, I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while," She said, her hand clutched reactively as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Come on, it's getting late," Neal stood up and held his hand out, Anna took it and he helped her to her feet.

Anna instinctively covered herself up but she didn't need to. Her clothes were magic, which explained why she felt so naked, but to everyone else they saw a simple pair of slim jeans and a gray tank top.

Anna shook her long, brown hair down over her shoulder and nodded.

"Are the others up?" She asked as she followed Neal out of her tent.

"Just me and Emma,"

Anna stopped. It took Neal three more steps before he realized she wasn't walking beside her. He stopped and turned to face her.

Adamantly, she stared back at him until he walked back to her. She still stayed silent.

"Come on Anna," Neal pleaded with a sigh, Anna just closed her eyes, "I thought you were braver than this,"

She shook her head, "But you don't know me at all,"

"I know what Emma's told me,"

Anna's eye snapped open and she took a step towards Neal.

"Well you don't know me at all then," She tried to walk past him but he held her still by her shoulders.

She avoided looking at him in the eyes, twisting her head when he came near her. Neal moved his thumb over each bone in her shoulder, smoothing his hands over the bare skin of her arms before gripping her wrists.

Anna looked at him then and saw the glimmer in his eye.

"She didn't leave you Anna," Neal told her, holding her gaze to drive the point home, "I knew about you because Emma didn't forget you, she told me about you, she told me that she was going to get you one day,"

"But she didn't and let me guess it was in favor of Henry," Neal laughed out loud at her stubbornness and dropped her wrists, stepping away from her.

"She got pregnant with Henry sure but did you know that she went to jail?" Neal watched Anna's face snap up, "Sure, there's a lot she doesn't know about you but there's a lot you don't know about her too,"

Anna strode away from Neal, he turned and called out to her but she kept walking.

She spotted Emma sat in the glow of the firelight, the daylight fading away behind her, the orange glow of the fire getting sharper against the depleting colors.

"Hi," Anna said tentatively to the only family she had left.

Emma looked up, she seemed surprised but Anna was pretty sure she had been listening to the conversation between her and Neal.

"Hi," Emma said dryly, turning her attention back to the fire.

"I thought," Anna sat down next to the blonde woman, craning her neck so Emma was forced to look at her, "I thought maybe we could talk...?"

For a brief period everything was silent, Anna was holding her breath...and then Emma nodded.

"Yeah, talk, I'd like that,"

* * *

Pan saw the small paddle boat coming from half way across the glassy waters and it seemed that the crew spotted him too. Regina shouted out and desperately began to paddle faster.

"Henry," Pan bent down to the boys level, placing a hand on his shoulder, "They're coming to stop us,"

Both glanced at the rapidly approaching boat, it was streaming closer, gliding across the water into the shallow confines of the shore.

"Will you help me Henry? Or will you go with them?" Pan bit his lip as he stared at the boy.

"I'll help," Henry nodded frantically, his gaze flickering from the lake to Pan.

"Then run! Go!" Pan gave him a push and Henry sped away, kicking up dust as he darting from the sandy shore.

Peter Pan watched with folded arms and a traumatizing grin as the boat came closer and closer.

Anna jumped from the boat, floundering in the shallow water. She thrashed through it, breathing heavily as flecks of moisture dotted her forehead and cheeks like perspiration.

On her back was a wooden bow and quiver. She pushed through the thinning water and stormed across the shore, Emma and Regina were close behind, Neal following.

"You fuck!" Anna yelled out as she neared him.

Pan drifted backwards, further into Skull Rock. Hypnotized in her anger, Anna followed, pulling an arrow from her quiver and fitting it into the bow.

Mary Margaret had given it her and shown her how to use it and now, she was going to kill Pan with it.

"Snow's bow, how original," Pan sighed, looking disappointed as he backed away further.

Emma attempted to follow, but just as she was about to catch up with Anna something blew her backwards. She flipped over in the air and rolled down on the floor, Neal helped her up.

"Are you okay? What was that?" He asked, pulling her, shaken, to her feet.

"Just a little magic Baelfire, I'd have thought you could have recognised that with your father,"

Anna flicked back to Pan, hands shaking.

"Why can I get through?" Anna asked, her voice higher than she would have liked at that point.

Anna's hands had slackened on the bow, but when Pan took a step towards her, she became rigid again.

"Because you fit a criteria that I'm rather glad none of them fit into," Pan leered at her and raised his eyebrows.

Anna thought about it for a while, running through every possibility but it was Emma's sigh of disgust and disappointment that alerted Anna to what Pan meant.

"You bastard," She sobbed contritely, looking at the floor.

Pan laughed and shook his head slowly, his eyes softened when he looked at her.

"You don't want to kill me Anna, it won't make these people recover their respect for you,"

Anna lowered the bow, watching as Pan's boots came even closer to her.

"Anna!" Neal yelled out and she snapped her weapon up again, visibly shaking now, a tear escaped her eye and ran languidly down her face.

The bow was heavy in her arms, pressed to her cheek in defiance, she was drained of energy, tired of fighting alone.

"Anna," Emma called out but Anna didn't dare look at her Godmother. Instead she stared at Pan's empathetic gaze and he swallowed, "We love you,"

Another tear slipped down at those words and Anna let her arrow fly without warning, the edge of the arrow head cut into her cheek when she let it slip out, swirling around in the air as it aimed for Pan's heart.

She closed her eyes when he grabbed it and cried out against the sky, even though she knew it would never work. Throwing her bow to the ground as Pan snapped the fragile instrument and threw both halves down, she let her arms lie by her sides.

"Pan, I will kill you," Regina assured him whilst Emma watched on dumbfounded and Neal came as close as he dared to the spell bound path. "Just wait,"

"You shouldn't make empty threats Regina," Pan yawned as he stepped over the fallen bow to Anna.

"You were really going to kill me," Pan stated and suddenly he was directly in front of Anna. His hand reached out to touch her hair but then he pulled it away at the last minute.

He could feel her breathing, harsh, panicked breaths.

He waited for her to run from him but she didn't because she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Instead, they stood there in silence, less than an inch between them. Pan looked down on her, she was actually very short. Anna looked up at him, angular nose brushing her forehead, he looked protective with a hint of intimidation.

Anna let out a shaky breath. With his back to the shore, Peter tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and watched her shudder and close her eyes. She placed her hands flat against his chest, willing herself to push him away. Instead, he wrapped his hands around her wrists, keeping her in place.

"You don't want to kill me," He told her and she could have sworn she heard muffled voices coming from behind him but she didn't care. All she focused on was the smooth, drone of Pan's voice in her ear.

"Don't be afraid,"

Pan turned away from her and back to the other three 'heroes'. He dropped one of Anna's wrist but kept the other wrapped in close. She began to protest, shaking her head and staring up at him with a warm and passionate hate in her eyes but a kind of love in her stomach.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat," Pan licked his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the group before clicking his fingers, "But it's getting late,"

They were gone.


	21. Choices

**Warning: Smut and sexy times and stuff.**

**For the bittersweetness of this chapter I suggest listening to****_ Shake it Out (Weekend Remix) - Florence + the Machine _****while reading.**

* * *

They were inside Skull Rock. Anna could barely see, if it wasn't for the moonlight streaking in through the nose and eyes of structure it would have been pitch black. In the corner, like some alter of a deity, was a giant hour-glass. The golden sand inside it slipped away languidly, perpetually dropping into the bottom of the glass.

Anna figured it out, that was all the time Neverland had left before the magic ran out. She turned towards Pan whose hand was still clutching her arm.

Henry was stood basking in the glow of the hour glass, dwarfed by its size.

"Is it time?" The boy asked, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

"It's time Henry," Pan said, dropping Anna's arm and stalking towards Henry, "it's time for you to save magic,"

Anna watched dumbfounded as Pan closed the gap between them. He stared confidently at Henry.

The younger boy nodded and heroically drove his hand into his chest, clawing at himself until he produced a red, glittering heart, a gold aura surrounding it.

"No," Anna breathed, "No!"

She sprinted to Pan, intercepting the gift Henry was giving him.

"Peter you'll kill him!" Anna begged, holding her hands out to protect the child.

"And you tried to kill me," Pan snapped, "What's the difference really?!"

"Because he doesn't deserve this, there are other ways," she pleaded futilely with him.

"Anna," Pan sighed, taking her shoulder, "If magic dies, so do I,"

Anna stiffened, not realizing how much that effected her until this very moment.

Still she shook her head, "There are other ways, I promise there will be other ways. If you kill Henry then you lose everything,"

Pan moved backwards, thinking as Anna shielded Henry beside her. Pan knew that by everything, she meant the Lost Boys, she meant _her_.

"Let's make a deal Anna, if I leave the boy," Pan asked, looking out at the silvery moon dancing across the bay, "You have to come with me,"

Anna watched him, perched on the ledge, she knew what it was like to be lonely. In a way, she knew what it was like to be him and that scared her. It also drew her to him.

"Let's go," She replied.

Pan looked back at the hour glass, at Henry, at all his hard work. Then he looked at Anna and her strange beauty and worried, chapped lips.

The boy could wait, the game couldn't.

He held out his hand to the girl, standing on the edge of the skulls eye socket, he looked like a ghost in the light.  
Outside, it was beginning to rain, a slow smattering that was swirling up into a storm. It never rained on Neverland.

Anna looked back at Henry and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. Then, she came over to Pan and placed her tiny hand in his.

"Come on Lost Girl," Pan smirked.

"Wait!" She cited out as he stepped off the precipice, "How will we fly?!"

Pan put his face closer to her ear.

"Believe,"

And she did.

* * *

They flew through the rain storm, Peter Pan's wet hand held tight onto Anna's as they were soaked to the skin y the torrential downpour that wracked through the island. They spent the whole journey in silence, Pan leading the way as they reflected on their choices.

The trip ended at a large tree, a huge tree with twisting gnarled vines wrapped around it, in the branches of the tree, high up, there seemed to be an alcove.

Pan took her inside it, guiding her in silently with his hands and watching her intently as she sat, bunched up, at one side, he squeezed in beside her.

There was no light now, just the blue of night. Anna shook with both anticipation and the cold, she stared at Pan, blonde hair plastered to his face and a bead of water hanging from his nose like a drop of mercury.

He crouched in front of her, just watching. Anna saw nothing in his face and she feared she never would, her heart beat hopelessly in her chest.

All she heard was the wind crying outside and the steady drip of water from Pan's clothes.

Their conjoined body heat made the alcove warmer than it should have been.

She stared at him staring at her and then suddenly, he shuddered, teeth chattering in cold.

"We should probably get closer together," she suggested but neither of them moved.

Pan shivered again, trying to resist the cold's thrall.

So Anna kissed him, she threw her sopping wet body against him and crashed her lips down. Surprised, he didn't react until her hands were wrapped around his neck and her chest was pressed against him.

He placed his hands on her waist, squeezing the moisture from her top as her mouth moved over his.

Her hands grazed over his shoulders, pushing the wet, dark green material from his arms and to the floor.

Hands swept gracefully over slick bodies, the warmth radiating off them and their rain soaked figures.

Pan pulled Anna's top up and over her head, breaking their kiss. It landed with a slap on the ground. Revealing her round, pale breasts and tightened waist, spilling out to the large hips and her jeans.

Anna's hair was plastered to her face in long coils of knot, twirling down over her shoulders and chest, sticking to her breasts and obscuring her nipples.

She looked scared at Pan, whose mouth was curling into a beautiful smile, like two school children on their first time.

Pan moved to her, slowly laying her down, his hands drifted over her shoulders, cradled her chin and the full, curve of her bottom lip. His thumb traced the dip in her throat and slid down between her breasts.

Beautiful skin and beautiful teeth and smiles and beautiful movements and slow and longing kisses that glided gracefully into each other. Everything was slow and nighttime and every touch was a discovery and a worship and an act of care.

Anna heaved in a broken breath and Pan smiled again. He leant down and kissed her neck, smiling into the juncture between her jaw and her throat.

Anna's hands grappled with Pan trousers, the smell of him, her face buried in his shoulder. He was raw and primal and real.

She pushed his trousers down to his shins and he used deft fingers to roll her stiff and dark blue jeans from her body.

Pan's hand was caught in her hair, they were even hotter now, the moisture of their bodies rapidly turning to steam.

Anna's hands drifted from Pan's sharpened collar bones to the irresistible dips of his spine while he placed his mouth back to hers, biting her lips as his hands eagerly explored her.

"I can feel you breathing," Pan informed her and it was only then that she realized she was whimpering quietly, her chest heaving at the quiet rumble of his voice. Soft and terrifying. He placed a slight kiss on her mouth as he entered her, "You don't have to be frightened anymore,"

She moaned into his mouth as his hand slid down over his damp skin and gripped her thigh, spreading her right leg farther apart, pushing deeper into her, desperate to be close to her.

Her hands slipped over his shoulders, glistening with the remaining rain, she found purchase as she dug her nails into him.

He was breathing heavily into her shoulder., so close to the previous bite marks.

The outside was cold but inside the tiny alcove was so warm.

Pan looked at Anna as he rocked into him, mimicking the bucking of her hips, his bones struck hers and ached beautifully. Peter was smiling, letting out an imperturbable laugh as his gaze trailed down her shining body.

Anna held Pan close to her, their chests meeting and her eyes rolling back at Pan's hand pressed between her legs.

Afterwards, they lay together in silence. Naked and trembling and scared.

Pan looked up at her, his hand stroked her cheek and Anna nuzzled into the gesture, her eyes flickering closed. Pan placed his hands in either side of her head and moved up her body.

Anna was a baby bird, desperate and fragile and so easy to break.

Pan kissed her forehead and watched a tear drop from her eye.

"I thought I could be with you" Peter Pan rolled off of her and hitched up his trousers. Anna curled into a ball, her knees pulled to her chest, "If that's what you wanted. You could stay here and be a Lost Girl and a mother."

Anna was silent, completely impassive

Pan allowed her to fall into his arms and sleep. She slept curled up against him and naked, Pan didn't sleep.

Instead he traced the bones in her spine, he ran his thumb over each dent in her knuckles, he counted her freckles and watched the swarming, blue veins under her translucent skin; wondering which ones led to her heart.


	22. Precipice in Front, Wolves Behind

"How are we supposed to get through?" Emma cried, spinning around to the rest of the group who were seated. They had been trying to figure out how to get past Pan's spell for the last half an hour. "Regina?"

Regina look darkly at Emma, "Do you not think I'm trying?"

Emma walked a couple paces forward, squaring up to the older woman who had gotten to her feet.

"No, I don't think you are,"

Suddenly the two ladies were staring each other down, Regina's hands glowed a slight purple.

"Why don't we all just calm down?!" Neal growled, intercepting them.

Regina backed away, turning with a huff.

"Oh my god," She exhaled.

Henry was walking down the slope, stumbling messily in a dreary, listless, state.

"Henry!" Neal and Emma cried out and as soon as the young boy was over the line of Pan's magic he was scooped into three sets of loving arms.

"What happened?" Emma asked, frantically smoothing his hair down and stroking his arms.

"Anna," Regina and Emma looked quickly at each other, "She, she saved me. I'm sorry, I wanted to save magic,"

Henry was gushing now, his panicked gaze trailing over each person in a loop.

"It's okay, it's okay," Regina pulled the boy into a tight, maternal hug.

"Henry what happened to Anna?"

"She went with Pan, she promised she would stay with him if he didn't hurt me," Henry's voice was muffled as he talked into Regina's shoulder.

Emma sighed at the complications and stared down at the ground, she wondered how she could have let this happen again.

"We need to find Anna," Emma barked and the two others looked up.

"Slow down, we've only just found Henry," Regina insisted, kissing the boys head.

Neal shrugged.

"He'll kill her!" Emma cried.

"No, he won't," Neal insisted, "Pan rarely overtly kills, he's subtle, we need time to think,"

Emma's eyes widened in disbelief. Narrowing them, she shook her head.

"I don't care what you two think, I'm going to find her," Emma brandished her sword and walked away cutting through the undergrowth.

"Emma!" Neal cried out, nudging Regina, "We'll help. Go find Anna, we'll round up the Lost Boys,"

* * *

Anna woke up cold.

With no one beside her.

She stood up, naked, cool light spreading across her pale skin. Moving to the mouth of the tree trunk. She swept up the discarded top from the night before and her underwear, she dressed in full view of Neverland.

Anna stared out over the canopy before her, a colorful parrot spun wildly across the canvas, cawing at her. She scanned for anyone else, any movement anywhere, her feet creeping towards the precipice.

"I wouldn't stand too close if I were you," Pan's hand was on her arm and she yelled out as he pulled her back.

Staring into his dark eyes, her chest rose frantically.

"Magic remember?" Pan smiled, letting go of her arm, three small red marks remained.

"Where were you?" Anna sounded like a nagging house wife.

"I was checking on the boys," Pan grimaced as he picked up her plain,boring jeans and handed them to her, "We should go back to them,"

Pan slipped easily down the tree trunk, climbing nimbly and leaving Anna to fend for herself. Anna followed, her jeans snagging on the gnarled wood.

"Pan," She shouted as she dropped to the floor, "My family, are they still here?"

Pan walked away from her, she gazed at his back, muscles pulling against his shirt as he chuckled.

"Of course," He marched through the trees, "They can't leave without my permission,"

Anna jolted to a stop, her large amber eyes narrowing as stared after Pan.

"I'm not going anywhere Pan," She insisted and he turned to face her.

"Oh, I know Anna...they're just there as an incentive for you not to try anything funny,"

Anna panicked.

"Don't you trust me Pan?" She growled and he snarled back, "I'm not leaving,"

The boy walked towards her, easily staring down at her tiny figure, "And neither are they, Lost Girl,"

"Argh!" Anna cried out, pushing past Pan defiantly, she may have given in, but she would not lose the love she harbored for those strangers, her family...

With a sigh, Pan caught her by the arm and span her back towards him. Pulling her inwards and smiling at her as she struggled against his grip.

"You said there was another way," He spoke seriously now, his face apathetic as he spoke at her, "And if there isn't, I take the boy,"

Anna shook her head frantically and tried to urge her mouth to form words.

"That wasn't part of the deal Pan," She said hoarsely, her voice crushed.

"No," Pan leaned into her mouth and she whimpering against his warm lips, "But it is part of the game,"

Anna realized all too soon what had happened. Of course Pan knew Henry was the only way to save himself, but he wanted her, he had fallen for her and she, in turn had fallen for him. He had managed to steal her away and make her promise to give herself to him and at the same time secure himself the eternal life he wanted with the death of Henry.

Pan threw her away from him and as he did, she stumbled on a rock and tumbled to the ground. She looked up at him and he began to advance on her. Anna pushed herself away, creating ridges in the dirt. Equally impressed and frightened.

One wrong word and she wasn't going to survive.

Pan saw right through her.

"So tell me Anna, how do I save myself without Henry's heart?" He bent down and stared at her, taking in the flecks of molten gold in her terrified eyes.

She stumbled over the beginnings of broken sentences.

"I-I'll find one Pan," She closed her eyes, a tear streaking her cheek, it was done.

"Tsk tsk, wrong answer," Pan got to his feet, "You lose,"

He was gone.

* * *

Emma cut through the jungle with intent, determined to find another way into skull rock to find if Anna and Pan were there. She was far away and attempting to get in from the East side.

When she broke through the thick forest, she could see the macabre rock formation across the lake.

Taking in a deep breath, she began to wade through.

* * *

Pan could not cry. Although he felt like doing so a lot lately.

Right now he felt betrayed by her, by the girl he had fallen in love with.

He shook his head, removing the thought, he couldn't love.

It was all her fault.

How could she expect him to die, knowing he didn't ever want to leave her side.

She would get over it, ten, fifteen years in the future. It's not like they would grow older and once the kid was dead, he could let the rest of that circus troupe go and him and Anna could finally be together.

He smiled to himself as he manifested at the camp.

"Henry, Regina, boys, nice to see you again," He alerted the attention of everyone at the camp to his presence, arms folded and resting against a tree.

Henry gasped in shock and moved backwards, quickly protected by Regina.

The other boys were captives and Killian had to hold his blade to Felix's neck to stop him thrashing for freedom. Why the other's weren't so quick to jump to his aid was beyond Pan.

"You've got something I need," Pan switched to behind Henry and reached for him, "And it's time for me to take it,"

* * *

Anna started listlessly at skull rock. Her head felt heavy and wrong, like it was full of coins. She moved lifelessly inside, the glow of the hour glass too vivid, hurting her eyes.

The girl's cheeks were stained was tears, cutting white lines through the dirt. Her lethargic movements matched her thoughts.

Each time she had met him ran through her head and it hurt.

But the pain was beautiful.

She had been dancing with the devil for so long he had begun to seem like a god.

Anna trembled, fighting back the tightness in her chest. The silence cutting into her as she clutched a huge rock in her hand.

Every touch.

Every kiss.

Every experience.

They all stung dully, like a hand print radiating on her chest.

Anna listened and she heard nothing but her own thoughts and even those were few and far between.

Anna couldn't let him kill Henry.

Peter Pan was evil.

And she still loved him.

Which is why this was so hard for her. Which is why it broke her, shredded her insides and left her with an emptiness residing in her that she didn't think she could fill.

She held the giant stone and felt the weight of it, the simplicity of it, the feel of it gripped in her hand.

Anna didn't cry until she threw it.

When it struck the thin glass of the hour glass she wept openly, she yelled out and cried. Shielding her head as it splintered and smashed, tiny fragments raining from the sky. The sound of the shattering ringing out around the cave

If this didn't work, she was dead.

She watched the beads of golden sand as they spilled onto the floor, seeping out like blood. Anna's eye lids felt heavy as she kept sobbing, her heart ached. The sand swam up to greet her, touching her shoes and leaking around her.

She stared, stoic, at the rapidly fading sparkle of the hour glass. The rock peaking up from the mounds of sand.

Anna collapsed onto the floor, sat, staring at what she had done with tired, damaged eyes.

* * *

Pan reached for Henry's heart and faltered.

He clutched at his own and stared, wide eyed up at his spectators,who stared around at each other.

Peter Pan fell to his knees, trying to breathe and finding that there was no breath there.

"No!" He heard Felix wail desperately but he couldn't move his head. All he could do was rock slightly and gaze up at Henry.

Pan wasn't in agony, everything had just stopped.

There were murmured voices that Pan couldn't hear and his gentle swaying was turning his vision to liquid.

Very suddenly there was a darkness sweeping in to claim him, he looked at Henry, eyes sparkling and finally fell foreward onto the ground. An arm reached out and brushed the tip of Henry's trainer.

Then, Peter Pan died.

* * *

It took Emma a long while to enter skull rock, but when she did, her world seemed complete. Because she saw Anna, Pan's sand all around her, gently weeping into her hands.

"Anna," Emma said softly, dropping her sword and running to collect the girl in her arms. Anna molded into the shape of her godmother, clutching at the arms wrapped tightly around her body, her face screwed up in pain.

They both sat in the sand, Emma braving each of Anna's brutal sobs and convulsing cries. Emma didn't now if it had worked but she realized that what Anna had done had probably saved her son.

After a while, Anna stopped wailing and lay silently with her head in Emma's lap. Her unfeeling, golden eyes, watched the adjacent wall.

"I think he's dead," She whispered, barely audible.

Emma rocked the girl gently, as if she was a baby, her long, blonde hair tickling the fairer girl's cheek.

"I think so too," Emma said, stroking Anna's bare shoulder carefully.

It took another while before Anna spoke again and they were still very far from moving anywhere.

"I think I loved him," She said coldly, her eyes hadn't moved her their spot on the wall.

"It's okay," Emma kissed the top of Anna's head gently, "We all fall for the bad guy sometimes,"


	23. Shadows

**Love the reaction to the last chapter! Pan is dead!**

**Pay attention though...sometimes I hide things.**

* * *

"Shh it's alright," Mary Margaret insisted as she swung an arm around the young girl who was still blankly staring at the island around her. She managed a weak smile. "You poor thing, let's get you home,"  
Emma looked on, unwilling to let her go just yet. She kept her hand securely on the top if Henry's head as she watched them, not wanting to let the boy out of her sight.

"Everything's going to be alright now Henry," She mumbled, patting him slightly, it was more too herself than anything.

Killian approached warily and Emma shot him a dirty look as he came to stand beside her. They both watched Anna.

Killian watched the look of apprehension Emma was wearing and exhaled loudly so she turned towards him.  
"She's fine Emma," Killian promised but Emma looked on unsurely. "A little shaken, but she's okay,"  
"I don't know...she's different..."  
"She's killed Pan and saved Henry, she's bound to be a little different," Killian told the blonde who opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when Killian sidled away from her.

He lifted a hand in acknowledgment to Anna and she looked back blanched. She saw Killian approaching and untangled herself from Mary Margaret with a neat nod of gratitude.  
"Come on, I'll take you aboard m'lady," The pirate offered her his hand and she took it, a blank look in her eyes, everything felt like she was wading through deep water.  
"I've never been on a ship before," She muttered and Killian laughed at their comparison but he didn't reply, he felt like she would rather have a conversation with herself right now.  
The huge ship was beautiful to her, packed up with smiling lost boys and her family but she still felt empty.  
Something seemed wrong. She had fucked something up.  
Killian climbed aboard easily and leant down to her, she looked up, a tiny baby bird.

"Alright," Killian said after a beat and reached down to her, taking hold of her elbow, he helped her onto the decks.  
The boys waved at her sheepishly, regretting the mistakes they had made with her. Anna stumbled past, recognizing them no longer as Lost Boys but as boys who were lost. Wendy was doling out food and was too engrossed in her maternal activity to notice Anna as she was guided about by Killian.  
"You fucking bitch!" Anna's head snapped up to the sound of his voice, "It's not over, Pan never fails! And when he's back, he'll kill you!"  
Killian drew his blade immediately, pointing the sharp weapon so the tip touched Felix's throat, he grinned still, looking past Killian and glaring at Anna.

"He's dead Felix, I saw his body," Killian spat, trying not to give his attention to the prisoner.

"He''ll tear the shadow from you," Felix was chained but still he thrashed, grabbing for the whore who ruined his life. He would slit her throat and laugh.

In fact, he would do worse than that.

"Quiet!" The blonde laughed to himself but quietened down, knowing Killian's capabilities.

The pirate crouched in front of the boy, sheathing his weapon and staring at the pink scar running through Felix's eye.  
"One more wrong move and I kill you," Killian promised before standing.

As he stood, Felix began to howl obscenities once again. Killian placed a hand at Anna's back and turned her away, guiding her from the decks. She felt the cold of his hook through her shirt.

"I thought you might like somewhere quiet to sleep tonight," Killian informed her as he led her down into the bowels of the ship, "So you can have the Captain's quarters,"

Killian led her into an actual room, much larger than most of the cabins, with a warm looking bed and a wardrobe. Anna stared out at the open sea from the porthole, she was finding it hard to speak. Like someone had stolen her voice and was holding it for ransom.

"There's a change of clothes in the wardrobe if you want something,"

Anna walked towards the large, mahogany, dresser and pulled it open. She pulled out a dress and held it up to Killian who smirked.

It was a beautiful Georgian dress with a stiff bodice, peach petticoat and huge bell shaped sleeves adorned with lace and pearl.

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"How did you even get this?" She muttered, fingering the intricate lacing.

"Conquests," Killian shrugged and Anna made a gagging noise. "There's more stuff in there too,"

Anna nodded and pulled out a similarly Georgian nightgown. It was pretty simple and a pure white with long sleeves. She liked it.

"I think I'll sleep in this," Anna said plainly, glancing up at Killian.

"Anna," Killian sighed, stepping towards her, "What you did was brave, braver than a lot of people I've met. You did the right thing and I hope you know that. Be proud of yourself love,"

He looked into her tired, sunken eyes and thought it was best to leave her to sleep. Maybe when she woke, they would be home, her knew home.

Killian leaned in and Anna jerked backwards, clutching the dress. The pirate arched an eyebrow and then slipped a quick kiss onto her cheek.

Killian nodded and left the room.

Anna's eye lids were heavy and she knew she was going to fall asleep wherever she was, so she better get into bed quickly.

She removed her clothes and threw them into a corner, reminding herself to make Regina remove her spell in the morning. Anna pulled the chemise over her wild, stick infused, hair and down over her cold breasts. It dropped to her ankles and Anna giggled at the cold breeze and the thrill of not wearing underwear in her dress.

She crawled into bed, shedding a couple tears of relief in the protection of the bed. Soon, she was fast asleep, the rise and fall of her chest mimicking the rise and fall of the ship over the waves.

The moon flooded into her room, casting it's light across the room and turning her hair silver. It created, long luminous shadows by the door. Shadows that stayed until the sun rose.

Shadows that watched her all night.


	24. Return

**Author's Note PLEASE READ:**

**Just a quick thing about Anna that's hard to get across in a short story where no-ones really arsed about character depth. Let alone the depth of my OC. For those of you who are interested:**

**Anna is a very strong, guarded girl. Her parents died and she was literally left to fend for herself for a long time. Anna ran away from foster care twice and when she was fifteen people just generally stopped caring. She learned not to trust anyone and to typically keep her defenses up. Anna is pretty strong willed and doesn't take to people easily, she can come across as mean and cold to new people...mainly because she's mean and cold to new people (typically the rescue party) Anna rarely let's her walls done.**

**However, Anna is also a terribly weak person. Due to the fact she hasn't experienced parental guidance in her life she hasn't really experienced love either, so when she finds it, she holds on for dear life. She forms such attachments with Emma, Killian and even Pan.**

**To clear things up, Pan's affections for Anna are reciprocated, Anna does love Pan but she also hates herself for it which is why she seems so hot and cold.**

**After all, he is pretty psychotic. **

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not going back?" Anna asked, her entire body frozen with the promise.

"I mean, I'm not letting you go back," Emma insisted, she crossed the room and sat down on the bed, "You'll stay here,"

"Here?" Anna looked around, amazed at the large room. It was pine oak and baby blue, dowdy but unmistakably quite cute.

"It's our guest bedroom," Emma smiled happily, patting the light blue duvet.

"I can't do that,"

Anna looked out of the window sadly, she looked out across the town of Storybrooke and wished she could call it her home.

She didn't belong there though.

She could never belong there.

"Why not?" Emma had already made the decision, the girl would stay, but she was still curious as to why she was so stubborn.

"I don't want to impose," Anna's voice was barely a whisper.

Emma approached from behind and stared out the window with her. She could see Belle and Mr. Gold down below, the unusually happy girl still pestering the man to his reluctant joy.

"You belong here Anna, with me," Emma insisted, neither moved.

"Pan was right, I'm a lost girl,"

Emma moved. She grabbed Anna by the shoulder and spun her around to face her, inches away.

"No. Not anymore," Emma hissed, "You'll never be lost again, not ever,"

Then Emma Swan hugged Anna, she wrapped her long arms around the surprised girl and pressed her to her chest.

And suddenly Anna did feel home, she didn't remember the last time she had received a really hug from anyone.

Emma just wasn't exactly who she expected it to come from.

Something shifted, something maternal that Anna had missed, something she had hated Emma for not giving her, but always wished she would. Anna reciprocated, she thrust her face into the embrace and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's shoulders.

"It's okay that you didn't come for me Emma," Anna said and felt Emma jerk with relief, "I know you had things going on in your life and it was selfish to think of myself as a priority,"

Emma held her at arms length and looked at her with softened eyes.

"You_ are_ a priority now. I will do_ anything_ for you and Henry, I love you both" and then she pulled her into an even tighter hug, squeezing the air out of her like a boa-constrictor.

"You can call me Mom if you want..." Emma mumbled into Anna's shoulder.

They drew back and looked at each other, Anna narrowed her eyes and waved her hand in mock dismissal.

"Okay, Emma works too," Emma laughed.

Smiling, she turned and looked at Storybrooke again, the sun was shining for what felt like the first time in years.

"We're home," She said to herself, then turned to Anna, "_All of us _are home,"

Anna nodded and sat down again on her new bed.

"So, what now?" Anna asked.

"We stop worrying and start living. I can find you a job or you can go to college and me, you and Henry can be a family,"

Suddenly, the door opened and Henry fell forward, smacking his face on the floor.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, crossing her arms as the boy got to his feet, "You really shouldn't eavesdrop on ladies conversations, kid,"

Henry just smirked, the mature child was barely afraid of Emma's scowl.

"What about Dad?" Henry asked and Anna turned away, murmuring 'oh brother' under her breath, she did not want to be part of this conversation.

Emma paused, the beat stretched forever.

The situation with Neal was difficult.

For a kid with two moms, a dad he hadn't seen in a good long while, and a pirate fitting in somewhere, Emma didn't want to confuse things anymore for the kid.

Things were confusing though. Neal was Henry's father, he couldn't be cut out of their lives forever, he was a good man who had just been in the wrong place at the time, like her really.

But there was another man in her life who was good at heart and he was equally as confusing.

"Henry," Emma sighed.

"No Mom, he's my Dad," Henry barked and Emma took a step back, "If Anna's part of the family now, why can't he be?"

If Anna hadn't felt uncomfortable before, she certainly did now.

"Henry," Emma was warning this time, sparing Anna an apologetic look, "Not now,"

Henry exhaled dramatically and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"It must be hard for you," Anna admitted and Emma shook her head, sighing.

"You have no idea," She clambered onto the bed and sat opposite Anna, her legs crossed like two girlfriends at a slumber party. "How are you coping?"

"With what?" Anna said dumbly, earning her a look of disapproval from Emma.

"You know what," Emma pressed.

"I'm fine," Anna replied in the least convincing way possible, her eyes dragging across the floor to rest on her reflection in the old, standing mirror in the corner of the room.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror, she had never been vain but she had never had low self-esteem either. She was a confident girl. Oddly attractive once you got to know her, but not from the outside to most with an hour glass figure, hers just had more sand in it, that's all.

However, she was looking skinnier than usual and she knew she had lost weight. Anna had been stressed, scared and alone and she looked gaunt. The fragile, thin girl in front of her scared her.

Anna watched as Emma's gaze trailed to mirror too, looking at her.

"Really?" She rose an eyebrow, maybe it was in her reflection but somehow Emma managed to see right through her.

Anna chuckled, rubbing her eyes with both hands as her head bent back to the ceiling.

"No," She laughed and let out a deep exhalation. Anna flashed a tight smile at Emma, "But I'd really rather not talk about it,"

Emma understood, everyone needs time occasionally and her and Anna's relationship was still so new, she was in no position to push for the information. Instead, she gave a curt and friendly nod; she stood up and retreated towards the door, deciding to give the girl time to adjust.

"Well, there's a certain someone who wants to talk," She rolled her eyes and Anna giggled childishly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow kid, if you need anything, you know where I am,"

Anna didn't like being called kid, she was nearly an adult after all, but she was not going to pass up the only affectionate nickname she had received in her life.

Emma left the room and Anna rolled back on the bed, her brown hair seeping out around her and sprawling onto her pillow. It was clean for the first time in a while and Anna couldn't stop running her hands through the soft curls. Her skin had dried out and her lips were cracked and peeling, bleeding every time she smiled but that was pale in comparison to what she had gone through.

She lay in her new bed, baby blue sheets and all for a long time. Listening to the heated discussion between Emma and Henry until the light left Storybrooke and it got dark.

Soon she was fast asleep.

Emma poked her head in later and was surprised to see her already in the land of nod. She smiled and she knew the girl was going to be okay.

* * *

Later on, Anna wasn't sleeping well.

She had been crying in her sleep and screaming out. It wasn't unusual, Anna had many dreams that were plagued with the death of her parents and other brutalities.

She was a restless sleeper.

Rarely, she woke herself up screaming, she was usually told about it second hand by someone in the vicinity.

Tonight, her chest felt heavy. Constricted by something unknown and tightening every second, making it hard to breathe. Anna tried to turn but she couldn't, she felt trapped between the worlds of dreaming and waking, attempting to lift the pressure from her chest.

It was getting harder to breathe, suffocating almost and it was this that woke her up.

Staring down at her, straddling her chest was a face she knew all too well.

"Hi Anna,"

Peter Pan.

He grinned widely and rose his eyebrows as his hand slammed down over her mouth and gripped the side of her cheeks.

He lifted a finger of his free hand to his mouth.

"Shh," He smiled patronizingly as one side of his mouth curled up.

Anna began to scream.


	25. Where There is Love, There is Pain

**WHAT EVEN IS THIS STORY?!**

**Anyway, how's everyone feeling about it? Do we like Anna? Do we like Pan?**

**Also, to the people who leave reviews on anonymous or as a guest, thank you so much! I'm sorry I can't thank you all personally. **

* * *

The sound ricocheted off of the vacuum Pan made with his hand. Muffling her desperate cires for help.

"You're probably wondering how exactly I got here," His eyes twinkled in the darkness and he leant down close to her. Anna could feel his breath on her neck, it made her skin crawl. "I want to thank you for that,"

Anna's eyes widened, she shook her head the best she could but Pan held her in place.

"Oh yes Anna, there isn't anything belief and a bit of pixie dust won't fix," He leant back, his hand still across her mouth, "You see, you didn't want me dead, did you Anna? As hard as you tried to forget me, you couldn't shake the feeling of regret you had and as much as you hated yourself for it, you believed I was alive...and here I am,"

Peter's smile suddenly disappeared from his face and Anna was scared.

"But then again," He said through his teeth, "You did try to kill me,"

In one swift motion, Pan ripped his dagger from his belt and thrust it towards her neck. Pricking the delicate skin of her neck with the point and muffling his shouts with his hand.

"Shh, Anna," Pan snapped his fingers, aggravated and suddenly Anna could not scream. She could not speak. She could not talk. The only thing she could do was thrash around and whimper but even that was difficult with the length of steel at her throat. "There's really no need for all this racket,"

Pan toyed with the blade, dragging it slowly across her neck, watching gleefully as she swallowed n fear. He pulled it up to lie, cold against her cheek.

She trembled underneath him like she had done so many times before.

Pan laughed at the similarities.

"I gave you a chance," Pan said sadly, "And you fucking blew it,"

His hand slipped and a red line appeared on Anna's cheek. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Sighing, Pan sheathed his knife and instead opted for pinning Anna's wrists to the bed with his own.

"I'm still debating whether to kill you or not," Pan swallowed, looking deep into her eyes, "Because I'm done with being nice but I'm certainly not done with you,"

Anna looked up at the boy inches away from her face. His hair swept from his face. He wasn't grinning anymore, the twinkle in his eye had been replaced by something much more sinister. A shadow fell across his brow that made his look scream hatred, the kind of glare that was suffocating, dangerous and incredibly intoxicating. Anna hadn't known Pan to murder people, at least not with his own hands, but she sensed he would be willing to make an exception.

He pulled her arms in close to her head so she could see nothing but him.

"I've bled for you Anna.," He seethed at her, the silver-tongued, serpent whose words slashed like a sword, "And I think it's high time you did the same for me,"

Anna freak out. Thrashing and panicking against the weight on her chest. Inside her head she was screaming but all that would come out was a hoarse whispering.

"Look," Pan hissed, grabbing her face and stopping her frantic movements.

Anna looked up at him, her hair sticking to her forehead, panting heavily.

"I even brought some friends," Pan turned her by the chin to the look at the corner of the room.

Standing in the darkness was Felix, silent as the grave with his hood pulled down lowly over his face. He chuckled lowly. Beside him, was Pan's shadow.

Anna silently screamed. She slide against Pan's body, her eyes never leaving Felix and the shadow. She mouthed words that were inaudible.

"Why don't you come over here Felix," Pan smiled at her, his gaze never leaving hers as Felix sauntered over to the bed. Anna heard him sigh moodily at the sight of the girl again.

But when Pan nodded at him he took both her wrists and pulled them high above her head. Anna turned and tried to free herself by Felix held fast. She bent her head backwards to look up him, watching him smile slyly and lick his teeth.

With Felix holding her still at the head of the bed, Pan was free to lean back, still pinning her down.

Pan cocked his head to the side as he admired the girl before him.

Anna tried to speak so fiercely that the grating of unformed words on her throat, made tears spring to her eye but Pan still had his grip on her voice. Exasperated Pan let go of her vocal chords.

"Please," She begged, "Not this, don't do this,"

Pan looked at her apathetically before swinging from her and off the bed.

"No, I wouldn't," He spoke matter of factly and Anna felt her arms freed from Felix who returned to his position with the shadow, disgruntled that he didn't get to have his fun, "Because I believe in good form and fair play and that, is neither,"

Peter Pan began to pace.

Anna sat up on the bed, surprised not to hear herself screaming. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she spotted something. Pan's knife was lying on the bed, he must have dropped it.

"But...you will have to be punished. I just haven't figured out how yet but believe me Anna, it certainly won't be pleasant, you can count on that," Pan spoke to his cuticles rather than look at her, "Luckily for you though, I don't need Henry anymore. With my little resurrection, came my magic,"

Anna reached foreward slowly, her fingertips crawling towards the knife, the wooden handle was so close to me.

"So I suggest you don't try anything funny," Her hand closed around the handle and she yanked it towards her, "Down girl!"

Pan span round with an outstretched palm and Anna was violently flung backwards. Hitting the wall with a thud before falling back down onto the bed. She rolled over, groaning in pain.

"So let's play a game," Pan informed her, "I'll torture you...and we'll see how long before it takes 'The Savior' to come for you,"

Pan reclaimed the knife and spun it in his hand.

"Why don't you just kill her Peter?" Felix growled, obviously desperately to do it himself.

"I've got plans for her," Pan bit his lip, smiling deviously, "In the New Neverland,"

Anna wanted to hate him. Just as he wanted to hate her.

"What do you want with me?" Anna asked, her voice barely a whisper against the pain in her chest, her lips were cracked and bloody from her words.

Pan swung his body round on top of hers again. He stroked her hair, running a hand down her cheek, sadistic in his actions and the perverse grin on his face, his hand trailed to her throat, where it clamped down.

Pan knew she liked it.

He lowered his head to her ear, gently increasing the pressure of her throat.

"I want to destroy you," He whispered sweetly to her, "And when I leave, you will finally understand why they name storms after people,"

Peter Pan tighten his grip like he was crushing something in his hand.

Anna gasped out and thrashed again.

She frowned through her fear.

"No you don't," She wheezed and Pan stopped his choking.

"What did you say?" Pan faltered, his hand limp at her chest.

"I want to hate you," She said and it was true. If she could kill Pan again, she would but she knew she would just end up bringing him back again because she unwillingly loved him, "But I don't,"

Pan stood up and backed across the room.

"Don't do this Peter," Anna sat up, aware of Pan's blanching face and widened eyes, "I know you can be a good person,"

"Pan...?" Felix asked worried.

Without an answer, without anything, Pan fled from the room.


	26. The Rest is Missing

"I have to go Emma," Anna said, she shook her head sadly but when she looked up she saw that Emma was nodding along with her, she didn't look happy but she looked like she understood. "I know he's the bad guy...but he doesn't have to be...I can fix it,"

"You can try," Emma admitted, recalling her own experience, "I won't stop you from going,"

Anna hugged her Godmother, thankful for someone that understood.

"Regina won't be happy about it" Emma insisted, her face turning maternally stern.

Anna turned to leave.

"Neither will Felix,"

* * *

The fire echoed warmly over Pan's pale flesh, he sighed into the glow. Confused and angry, he looked around. He wasn't looking for Felix, no, he looked for her, he was always looking for her.

Pan told himself that she tried to kill him. How could he feel so strongly about someone who had tried to kill him?!  
Then again, he had tried to kill her too.

He wanted to forget her. Forget any memory of her.

He also wanted to find her again and rescue her and guide her through all her dark thoughts and feelings.

He wanted to be her guide.

Pan snapped the arrow he was holding on to and let the jagged pieces fall to the floor. He kicked dirt over them and leant back.  
"Why don't you come join me, Anna? Instead of hiding in the dark,"

Anna crawled foreward sheepishly from the tress of the forest in which Pan was situated. She stared at Pan, waiting for him to pin her again.

"I'd have thought you would have been harder to find," She said, waiting at the other side of the campfire.

Pan shrugged.

"I wanted to be found," Anna was confused but then she understood that he was talking about her, that he was ready to change.

"Where's Felix?" She asked, surreptitiously looking for the blonde with dark feathers in his hair.

"I told him to take a walk," Pan stood up and Anna automatically took a step back, "Did you tell anyone about our little reunion?"

Anna lied and shook her head, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders, eliciting a smile from Pan.

"Good girl,"

"You know what I said was true," Anna reasoned, "it's why I'm not scared of you anymore,"

"Oh, you are," Pan stood up but his voice wavered.

"No Pan, I'm not...I figured you out," She started.

"Oh I'm dying to hear this theory from the girl who never went to school" the dig was a cheap shot which didn't even apply to Anna and her surprising intelligence. Of course she went to school, she just didn't receive a higher education after the death of her parents.

"Shut up Pan," She brushed it off easily, "You couldn't break the binding spell because you liked having me close, you didn't want it to end. But when you realized you didn't just like me,_ you loved me_, you let me go,"

"And why are you any different Anna? As far as I can see, _I _still have the upper hand," There was still a tremble in his voice, and he was keeping his distance, unusual for Pan.

"I tried to kill you," Anna began.

"I know," Pan cut in with a scowl.

"I tried to kill you because I wanted you dead!" Anna barked but her anger just made Pan smile wider.

"_Wrong_," He explained, "You killed me because you, _very selfishly_, _wanted _to want me dead. But you didn't _want_ me dead_ did you_? You even cried yourself to sleep because of it,"

There were tears in her eyes, why couldn't she just forget him?

"I just didn't want anyone to die," She whispered, thinking of her new found family.

"Except me?!" Pan yelled and Anna felt an embarrassed tear slide down her chin.

"I wanted you dead," She tried but Pan shook his head.

"No, no you didn't Anna, no you didn't,"

And he was right because she didn't want him dead and she hated him even more for being right and she hated him because if he asked her to join him she knew she would say yes and she hated him and she hated him and she hated him and she loved him.

We don't get to choose who we love.

"This is pretty rich coming from the 'boy who couldn't love," She was shouting now and Pan was issuing vitriolic replies.

"Love? This? This is all an illusion," He gestured to the two of them but he knew he was lying even to himself, this was something much more powerful than love.

Anna marched towards him, he towered over her but she didn't care.

"Then why can't you finish the job Peter? Why can't you kill me?" She was screaming at him and his stupid, blank expression, "Tell me that you don't care, tell me you don't love me, tell me I never mattered! Go ahead Peter-_fucking_-Pan,_ lie_! Lie to me right now!"

Pan turned away from her. He couldn't stand the wretched look on her face, he couldn't stand her golden eyes, or the wisps of hair that curled up around her face. He wanted to crush her, destroy her tiny body between his hands and watch everything that she was or ever had been fall to the ground at his feet.

He couldn't though.

The world wanted him to go to her, because it didn't look like she was coming to him anytime soon.

"Can't you just let me go?" Pan mumbled under his breath, he heard soft footsteps approach him.

"It was you who came after me Pan," Anna was right, "You came back when you could have carried on in Neverland,"

"You took my boys,"

"You know where I stand Pan, I hate you but I don't have to. You don't have to hate me. We don't have to do this. Just, just-"

"Just_ what_?!" He spun towards her, "Just what Anna?"

"You don't have to be alone, you belong with me..." She pleaded

"And what, I suppose I'm meant to make you feel beautiful? Feel loved?"

She didn't admit that he already did in a strange way.

Anna was strong, but even she knew Pan could not be broken because Pan was wild; but that wasn't something that Anna wanted to do, she wanted him wild because she wanted to be wild with him.

"They won't except it if I change Anna, so leave it alone and GO! Go back to your_ 'family'_ Lost Girl" He spat.

Anna didn't reply, there was a fierce anger brewing inside her that she felt she couldn't control. She remembered Peter holding her, stroking her hair and tracing her thin veins.

"Do you want to be a king Pan? Or do you want to be a good man?" She yelled out, raising her hand to hit him.

He caught her by the wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Why can't I be both?" He growled, Peter Pan was the sort of boy who went from cute to crazy with the flick of his head

"Because kings start wars and good men don't,"

There was a pause and Pan loosened his grip on her hand.

"That all depends on if you're planning on trying to kill me after spending the night or not?" Pan voice was dark chocolate in her ears, soft, "I mean, I know a night with me can send a girl crazy...I just didn't think I could send someone_ that _crazy,"

For once, Anna laughed at him, the soft creases of his young, green eyes and the subtle tiredness that rested there.

"No...I promise...and I don't break my promises," She winked up at Pan who took another step towards her, so close that their chests were touching as he looked down at her.

There was nothing left in Neverland, no one to control, no one to rule; but here was this girl, who loved him. Loved him by chance, loved him by fate, but loved him all the same.

Pan place his hands on her face, cupping her full cheeks.

She let him.

He backed her up a couple paces, so they resided directly in front of the fire.

She let him.

There, in the darkness, with the orange camp fire blacking them into silhouettes, Peter Pan changed. With the crackle of firewood and the smell of smoke, Pan leant into his true love's kiss. Capturing her sweet mouth in his, her hands on his arms and her hair spilling down to the small of her back, he let his fingers drift down to curl a strand around his finger.

Pan pulled away.

"I didn't want to love you Anna but I can't lose you either. I'm done fighting. I'm done fighting you." He grinned and threw his hands up, spinning away and grinning "Now! I must admit I did put you through hell...and I'm sorry for that,"

Peter was somber again. The apology was genuine. Which was strange.

Anna just smiled, one corner of her mouth licking upwards in triumph.

That was the first time a Lost Boy had ever apologized.

But then again, she thought, Peter Pan was no longer Lost


	27. Dark Matter

**Hello again friends,**

**Sorry for these annoying updates but I really don't know how to get these messages out to you all! If you want to find regular updates on fics you can always PM me for my tumblr.**

**Anywho, Dark Matter is now up, as my new fanfiction I feel I should warn you that this is perfect for the people who love evil Peter. However, for anyone who wants a happy, love story in which Pan is reformed I'm afraid the end to the Let's Play is the best you'll get for now. **

**I will do happier stories in the future and since Dark Matter is based on the reviews I got for this story, you'll be seeing a lot of psycho Pan. Feel free to tell me where you want the story to go.**

**I want to thank the people who constantly left reviews on this story and let them know that they kept me going for 27 Chapters and made this the longest story I've written.**

**Thank you: Alessandra-del-Rey, Inktwister, Narutoske, Meguhanu, Beandip and anyone else who constantly left me lovely things to come back to.**

**I don't expect everyone to read or like my new story but if you don't, tell me what you want to see.**

**Thank you again for letting me join this community of Oncers and giving my first ouat fic such a great reception!**

**I love you all my little honey bees!**

**Goodbye for now,**

**Evangeline**

**x**


End file.
